Gohan, Time for School!
by NightLocker
Summary: Seven years after the Cell Games and endless hours of Chichi making sure Gohan knew every text book in and out, she has put him into highschool. He meets a girl his age there. But Gohan is fighting crime as the Gold Fighter with the girl! Caution: Contains Violence and Language. Fluff in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan/Videl FF

Disclaimer: Never will own DBZ and never have.

**A.N. Hey, this is my first ever FanFiction so hammer down on me with the reviews. I am also a recent fan of DBZ and went through the DBZ in a considerably short amount of time and may have jumped a few episodes. Saiyaman I thought was ridiculous so for my story there is no Saiyaman. Let me know how I do!**

Gohan, time for school - Chapter 1: First day at School

"Gooohaaaan. Time to get up its your first day of school." Chichi sang softly, hoping to give him a more pleasant awakening than the usual routine.

"Gohan...GOHAN...GOHAN!" Chichi sighed, preparing the routine, pulling something into her hand before approaching Gohan's bed.

CLANG!

"Ow! What the heeel-ccckkkk was that mom!" Gohan erupted from his sleep, rubbing his head as well as correcting his language to avoid a further beat down.

"Time to get up, its your first day of school!" A grumbling Chichi shouted at Gohan, with a frying pan in hand, before wandering downstairs to finish the monstrosity of a breakfast awaiting Gohan and Goten.

"Oooooh. Right, school! Bad start for a day though, hopefully it gets better." Gohan talked to himself as he went about preparing for school. _Being homeschooled all my life, this should be quite an interesting experience._ Gohan thought to himself. Chichi signed Gohan up to go to school at Orange City High School. Hundreds of miles away, but with Nimbus and the fact that Gohan can just fly, it doesnt take more than a hour at most.

Of course this is seven years after the Cell Games, ending with the tragic sacrifice that Gohan's father, Son Goku, made by teleporting an explosive Cell to another planet, sacrificing himself in the process. After the Z-Fighters defeated Cell, a phony, a pathetic fighter compared to the superior strength of even Yamcha, who by some miracle was the World Champion, took all the credit and claimed he killed Cell. This was no other than, Hercule Satan. Gohan thought about the man for a second then shrugged it off. It may not have been fair for him to have taken the credit of Cell's defeat but it saved his family and the rest of the Z-Fighters from the pestering reporters.

"Gohan! Get down here and eat before Goten inhales it all!"

"Coming! Goten, don't you dare touch my food!"

Gohan rushed down stairs and started eating away at the mountain of food that Chichi prepared for him and Goten while Chichi capsulized a second massive meal for Gohan for lunch. A few minutes later Gohan was ready to go.

"Bye mom! I'll see you after school and let you know how it went!" Gohan shouted as he ran outside. "Nimbus!" He shouted into the air, summoning the yellow, fluffy, cloud. In a couple seconds, it appeared, zipping up to him. Jumping on, Gohan and Nimbus were gone in a flash. Less than an hour later Gohan would be at Orang-... Satan City, where he'd abandon the Nimbus before it was spotted.

"Bye Nimbus!" Gohan shouted as he jumped down over 200 feet to the street below. "I'll see you after school!" A few minutes into his walk to school, he looked around. _Huh, nobody around to see me speed up, plus this walk is too long. What the heck, why not. _He took off, sprinting almost faster than what the human eye could see. Of course this wasn't his full speed, he just wanted a nice, small run. That is until he ran into a robbery in the happening. Of course being a son of Goku, Gohan had inherited his fathers will to stop evil-doers. So Gohan went about thinking how he could do this without getting in too much trouble. _Well if I go Super I can avoid being recognized. Why not? I can transform in a second._

Running into an alley way Gohan powered up, turned Super Saiyan and jumped into action. In a second he was behind the four robbers, his golden hair glowing. He took down two of them very quickly with no effort. The third fired his gun at Gohan and thought he'd defeated this new hero. Then Gohan opened his hands dropping numerous bullets. Knocking the third out, he proceeded to stop the escaping fourth and final robber. Then he flew off and went into normal shape as the police's backup, a teenage girl with sapphire blue eyes and black hair in two ponytails, showed up. Gohan walked out of the alley, bumping into her.

"Watch it!" She snapped, "I got a robbery to get to!"

"What? A robbery? Uh oh!" Gohan said as he ran after her.

They arrived to the police detaining the robbers and sticking them in the police cars. "Wha-what happened here? I was called in, Chief said you were swamped!" She asked the officers.

"Oh, trust me, we were. Then a guy with gold hair showed up and beat the hell out of them! It was incredibly, the guy even flew away!" A cop replied.

_A guy with gold hair? Flying? Sounds like the fighters from the Cell games, but those were all tricks dad said. Must've been a set up to make this guy look good._ The girl thought. As she stood there in thought Gohal turned around and headed in the direction of his school, Orange City High School.

Later, as school was starting, the teacher introduced Gohan to the class. "He's passed all entry exams with excellent marks. All of you could learn a thing or two from him." Gohan blushed in embarrassment at the praise from the teacher. "Nerd!" was shouted from a student towards the back. "Enough!" The teacher shouted as more of "nerd" and "brainy" joined in. "Gohan you may find a seat now."

"Yoo-hoo, over here! Gohan, over here!" A blond girl shouted.

Gohan made his way over and sat down next to her, after doing so realized next to her was the black haired, blue eyed, beauty. Waaait a minute. What? Shrugging it off, Gohan looked at a blond boy next who was both smirking and glaring at him.

"My name is Erasa, and this is Videl. You wanna know who her daddy is?" Erasa asked.

"Who?" Gohan replied.

"Hercule Satan!"

"Cool, must be nice to be a celebrities daughter and all. And a pain I'd imagine." Gohan said.

_Whats this? This is really different, almost like he doesn't care about my dad or that he saved the world... Somethings up with Gohan, I think he's not tellings us everything about who and what hes really like, _Videl thought. _I swear I've seen him from somewhere... but where?_

_So far, so good. Hope she doesn't recognize me from earlier. _Gohan silently prayed.

**A.N. So there we go, first chapter done. This is practically as far as you'll be familiar with, chapter two will either be entirely familiar or partially familiar as well. Yes, there will be lots of Gohan/Videl. Looots of those moments. Please let me know how I've done!**


	2. Day 1: Continued

**A.N. So the last chapter was a tad short so this one will be twice as long. I hope to eventually maintain each chapter at being 3 times longer than the first. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: First day continued...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Videl pulled out a phone, holding it up to the teacher. "Sir, I need to take this."

"Of course, feel free Videl." The professor replied curtly, being well aware of Videl's duty as the Police's fall back plan. Sadly that was actually quite often.

"Go ahead Chief." Videl said, answering the phone as soon as she was outside the class room.

"Videl! We got trouble here! Seven men with heavy weapons showed up at the mall today and have taken 100 people hostage!" He said, quite obviously he was starting to panic. "Get over- ...whats that? One second Videl." Videl waited patiently as the Chief talked with other officers. "Well uh, never had to do this before. Scratch that Videl, your not needed right now. We sent some S.W.A.T.. in to clear out the targets and uh, well, turns out they did very well."

"Well, thanks for the update, Chief." A now disappointed and a little frustrated Videl responded. _Damn it, now I have to deal with classes. Thanks for wasting my time!_ "Now if you'd excuse me I have classes to attend."

"Of course you do, until next time Videl!" The embarrassed Chief of Police responded.

Walking back into the class after the call was quite possibly the most humiliating and pressuring experience in Videl's life up to this point. She'd never had the Chief back out of the call before and no one had ever heard of it before. She'd be gone for up to two whole periods usually, not two minutes. _Damn it._ She silently cursed to herself.

Cheeks ablaze with a scarlet shade of red, she sat back down next to Sharpener and Erasa. She felt all the eyes of the classroom, including the stunned teacher at the front, stare at her. _Double damn._ "Don't you have a class to teach?" She snapped at the teacher before whipping around to glare at the still stunned students behind her.

"Right! Anyway as I was saying, if you continue on to page 82..." the teacher droned on as Videl tuned herself out from pure embarrassment.

"Psst. Videl. What happened?" Erasa whispered, nudging her friend. "Videl?"

"Something we can discuss later." She coldly replied, glaring straight ahead.

Gohan leaned over to Erasa. "Does this happen regularly?"

"Which part?" Erasa replied. "Her moodiness or what ever is causing this?"

"Yea...both actually, what is it thats causing this?" Gohan asked.

"Well, a) yes she's quite a moody person on a regular basis. B) I have no idea what the heck is causing this."

"Oh. Ok." Gohan said, shrugging off everything. He half returned to focusing on what the teacher said and half to well, what ever was most interesting. At the moment it was how were Nimbus clouds made. He had no clue himself, but he was dying to find out.

Videl heard this conversation and when she heard Gohan's final response, she couldn't help but take a glance at him. Did he not understand who she was? She was Videl Satan! The back up plan for the police! She beat up criminals and locked them away as a part time job! Yet, he was there, sitting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Did this kid live in the boonies or something?

"Gohan." He heard his name snapping to attention, looking in the expected direction of someone saying his name. The front of the class. "Gohan." He looked to his right seeing Videl looking at him.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered. Something about this girl just gave him the shivers. Good shivers or bad shivers we would soon find out. "What is it?"

"You were that boy that I talked to outside of the bank this morning. Weren't you? Just after the Gold Fighter showed up and vanished." Videl questioned, feeling suspicious and smug.

"I did talk to you today but, Gold Fighter who is that?" Gohan asked, giving a nervous scratch to the back of his head.

"The guy who beat up all four robbers today at the bank? The same bank you met me this morning?"

"Wait a minute," Sharpener butted in, feeling suddenly threatened about his position with Videl. "You mean you know this nerd?"

"Stuff it, Sharpener." Videl snapped at the long-haired blond. Turning back to Gohan she continued, "The Gold Fighter who, if I remember correctly, wore a black vest, white shirt, and red pants. And well you seem to be wearing a black vest, white shirt and whats that? Red pants." Videl finished putting more emphasis on red pants.

"Uhmmm..."Gohan stammered to come up with an answer. _Aww damn, think Gohan, think!_ "Well what else did this guy look like?" He asked.

"Well he had gold hai-... wait a minute..." Videl trailed off. _He had gold hair,dressed identical to Gohan but Gohan's hair is black! How can he and the Gold Fighter be the same person! _

Eyeing him suspiciously, Videl mumbled a "nevermind" and faced the front again. _Only people to have ever been seen with golden hair matching the Gold Fighters descriptions were the fighters who fought Cell before my dad himself killed Cell. Still, something still doesn't add up..._

Seeing Videl lost in thought after mumbling her "nevermind," Gohan breathed a sigh of relief after turning to look out the window._ Damn Son, (A.N. I had to.) that was a close one. Better be more careful in the future. Like a spare set of clothes or something when fighting as the 'Gold Fighter'. Huh, doesn't sound too bad actually._ Gohan thought to himself with a grin.

Lunch Hour

Videl had managed to get through the last couple periods avoiding pesky questions and even more so annoying fellow students. All of them wanted to know what happened. Videl hardly knew herself what happened. Well she knew, just seemed to have a hard time grasping the concept. Anyway, it's lunch time now. _I'll deal with those losers later._

"Gohan! Come join us!" A overly excited Erasa shouted across the lunchroom.

"Please, not now Erasa." A annoyed Sharpener said, covering his ears. "Why would we want the solo nerd-herd here? And stop shouting and squealing!"

"Oh hush, be nice to him! He's too cute to be mean!" Erasa said, making Videl roll her eyes (not in a nice way) at her friend's oblivious behaviour.

Gohan shuffled over to them, kinda nervous too since Videl hadn't stopped glaring at him since second period.

"Well wheres your lunch silly?" Erasa said. "Don't tell me you forgot it on your first day!"

"What?!" The Demi-Saiyan gasped at the horrific thought of actually forgetting a meal. _Is that even possible to forget such a thing?_ Gohan wondered. "N-no, I got it right here," he stuttered, pulling out a capsule. Opening the capsule a mountain of food appeared on his table, effectively blocking out the stares of an angry Videl. Actually it blocked out the stares of virtually everyone who happened to be in front of him.

_What the actual frick. _Videl thought. _He can...he can actually eat that mountain of food? It'll feed like the entire class of 30 students! Twice! _She snapped out of her moment of shock when her thoughts were disrupted by the sounds of... eating? Looking around the massive stack she saw Gohan chowing down the meal like he did this daily. It was quite disgusting.

Gohan was about 1/4 of the way through his lunch when he realized, the lunchroom was so quiet. Peeking around the room, he saw all eyes on _him_. "Uh, can I help you guys?" He asked, feeling his cheeks heat up. Instantly everyone but the three at his table returned to their food.

"Gohan, you eat that entire mountain of food?" Erasa asked, clearly stunned.

"Yeaup, every day, every meal." He said before jumping back into it.

"What on Earth makes you so hungry?" Videl asks, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well lets see," Gohan said, "I live in the 439 mountain area so..."

"WHAT." All three of them said, jaws dropping. "Thats, like, five hours away by car!" Erasa said.

"Or two hours by jet copter." Videl said.

"Or-" Sharpener said only to be cut off by Gohan.

"I flew here in about an hou- um." Gohan started as he remembered not to give too much away. "I mean, I'm just really dedicated to my studies, I live with friends in the city, I go home on the weekends."

"Well that makes more sense,"A now giggling Erasa said. "I thought you were going to say you spend 18 or so hours away from home daily!"

"Whaaat? No, not me, thats ridiculous!" Gohan exclaimed. "I'd starve to death before I got home!"

_Sure he does, I highly doubt this. Lets test him. "_So, Gohan. Who do you live with during the week? Since it isn't at your house you must stay in a decently well stocked place right? Based on the amount of food you eat." Videl says, awaiting an answer that would give Gohan away.

Gohan, not thinking much about it just shrugged and said, "Bulma Briefs."

"What? You know THE Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation?!" Videl whisper shouted while Erasa and Sharpener sat there kinda stunned.

"Yea, long time friend of the family. Been friends with my dad since he was five." Gohan said.

_His dad must be up there in the famous crowd somewhere. But who?_ "What did you say your dads name was?" Videl asked, still as her suspicious, moody self.

Gohan's eyes darkened and his face turned moody. "I never said his name. We are not discussing my father anymore. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my food." He said in a voice lightly covered with sadness but it was calm at the same time. He resumed to his half eaten meal and finished it off in minutes, then capsulized the dishes and containers.

_Well Videl, looks like we hit a dark spot. Better tread carefully otherwise he may clam up and we'll never find out anything about him._ Videl thought. Thinking, she had one last question in her head.

"Mind answering one last question for now Gohan?"

Sighing, Gohan replied. "Fine, one last one. What is it?"

"What's your mothers name?" She asked.

Giving Videl a strange look, he said with some irritation, "ChiChi Son."

_ChiChi Son... such a familiar name, but where from? I'll have to dig through the web when I get back home._ "Ok, then."

Giving a weird look, Gohan shrugged and got up from the table and walked away.

Two hours later

Period 5: Phys. Ed.

Gohan sighed a breath of relief. Hopefully they had decent warm ups here, not ones that would require so much strength that he'd freak everyone out, just enough for him to feel something. Reaching into his locker he grabbed what he found most suitable for gym class since the school didn't make you wear a mandatory gym class uniform, although they did give you one. Gohan didn't like it though, it made his build too obvious. He got out his gi and headed to the change rooms.

After dealing with some teasing and brushing it off, because, well, he's Goku's son, he was changed and in the gym waiting for the workout to begin by doing some basic stretches. People gave him the weird eye until the teacher called them over to give them their warm up. "5 laps around the football field, 50 jumping jacks, 25 pushups and 25 situps! You lazy kids need to be whipped back into shape after those months off!" the teacher ordered. "Now, go-go-go-go! You got 15 minutes to do it!"

Gohan groaned, this stuff was what he was doing in his mothers womb for damned sake. This shit was too easy. Videl heard his groan and eyed him. Was that a groan in...disappointment? Most of the kids were whining in pain while he seems like he's sad there isn't more to do. _Don't get me wrong, this shit is easy but he's just a nerdy, know it all, right? He's not that fit to just blow it off. _Videl thought.

Gohan went ahead with it and did all the work outs at a human(ish) pace and finished in 11 minutes, not a drop of sweat to be seen on his forehead. Even Sharpener and Videl had some sweat, more so Sharpener than Videl who barely had any. _How in the hell is he not even panting?What is up with this kid?_ Videl silently raged on about Gohan all the while giving him a suspicious eye.

_Oops, must have been a little too easy. Too late now. I'll keep that in mind, slow down a bit Gohan, damn it. _The rest of the class went by with Gohan demonstrating a bit too much strength but not so much to show everyone he really was superior than everyone, just enough to shock them. Soon enough the day was over and Gohan was running out of the school to get home quick. Calling Nimbus, he hopped onto the fluffy yellow puff and took off into the sky.

"Hey Nimbus?" Gohan said, "How are Nimbus clouds made?"

** A.N.: Hows that for a changer upper? Eh? A lot is different this time huh? How about Videl getting REJECTED work by the Chief? Ah I enjoyed writing that, a good plot twist.**

** Thought I'd let you guys know what kind of fanfic I'm writing so, on a more serious note; when you read a lot of these fanfictions, two things stand out to me mainly. 1) Gohan is a little girl when it comes to some insults. Family related or not, alien or not, I-don't-give-a-damn, Gohan will not snap like a toothpick when it comes to any insult directed at him or his family. He won't be happy but he wont rage and go Super on us unless pushed to a breaking point or any other valid reason to go Super. 2) Videl gets way too attached to Gohan waaay to fast. Two days she's known him? Punch Gohan in the gut, Videl is there bawling her eyes out. **

** So knowing this, Gohan will not be a little girl and Videl will not be an overly attached girlfriend. Come on, he's Goku's son. We've met Goku. Oblivious to everything. We've seen Videl on the show, what we do know is that the first time she really seems to show affection for Gohan is at the tournament in DBZ. I estimate that was a minimum of a couple months after she first met him. **

** Anyway, review, favourite, do what ever you want if you like it so far. Do expect some more familiar faces! Two times longer than the first chapter. Not including my A.N.'s this chapter is 2200 words long, so enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Today I bring you the third instalment of our dear Gohan's and Videl's story. Enjoy.**

Far away...

Meanwhile, in Satan City, Videl rushed home. Jumping onto her fairly new, expensive and rather exclusive, Capsule Corp. Computer. Only around 150 of them had been made and shipped around the world. Opening up the internet she instantly searched the name Gohan had given her, Chichi Son. Few results popping up, proving this to be a near dead topic. One result popped out though, the address being .glo (World Martial Arts Tournament). Intrigued she clicked on it and in minutes learned the Chichi Son was a semi-finalist in the 23rd WMAT. _Holy crap, Gohan's mom is a semi-finalist? I'll be talking to him about this tomorrow._ She tried to continue the research but there was almost nothing else. Other than being a finalist there was almost no information on Chichi Son. It was almost as if-..._almost as if someone cleared information._

End of Day One.

Chapter 3: End of one, start of another

_Hopefully he'll wake up properly..._ Chichi wished as she approached Gohan's room. Opening the door she found out that he had some how gotten himself up. Flabbergasted, Chichi watched with her mouth open as her son acted as if he's been up for quite a while. Gohan continued on with his new routine of a morning work out, doing one-finger, one-armed pushups. He decided it was better to wake up and work out rather than face the wrath of his mothers frying pan like the past 7 years. _Nice to see some responsibility in Gohan._ Chichi thought, proudly.

Not too long after that, Gohan was back downstairs, eating his breakfast, inhaling it all like a vacuum. Beside him, a mini vacuum doing the exact same thing. "Gohan, I forgot to ask after school yesterday, have you made any friends yet?" Chichi asked, desperately hoping he'd say yes, more so desperately that one was a girl.

"Well kinda,"Gohan replied, doing the signature Son head scratch. "There is Erasa who's really nice yet strange. She-"

"She?" Chichi partially exclaimed, excited at the thought of grandchildren stomping around her home.

"Uhm, yea, she. Anyway she seems to be lacking..." Gohan searched for the correct wording.

"Gohan Son if you dare say anything rude about a young lady, you will see nothing but the bottom of my frying pan for the next week, understand?" Chichi threatened, glaring at Gohan, almost as if daring him to continue that sentence. She would not stand for her own sons to insult a lady!

"Well, okay then!" Gohan said, clapping his hands together nervously. "Anyway, then we have Sharpener who's a bit of a proud guy. Not Vegeta-proud but proud." _Kinda douchey too._ Gohan thought, not daring to challenge his mother in anyway. "Then, we have Videl." Gohan sighed.

Not missing the sigh when he mentioned Videl, Chichi instantly focused on him. "Gohan, do you already have a girlfriend?" She asked, desperately home for him to shout 'Yes' and tell her they were getting married and have kids and-

"What? No no no, not at all mom, quite the opposite really." Gohan said, interrupting his mothers thoughts. "She's really pushy, always suspicious and wanting to know why I li-...ke food so much." Gohan finished, quickly covering up lie with like.

Grunting, Chichi responds, "Huh, I'm not surprised. The amount of food you and Goten eat is astounding to someone who isn't used to it."

Not bothering to respond Gohan finishes of breakfast with a massive burp. Then Goten burped as well next to him. Both brothers turned and looked at each other for a minute then burst into a laughing fit. Two seconds later they were both sprawled on the ground rolling around holding their heads, repeating, "ouch, ouch, ouch." Chichi stood there with a frying pan and a pot which she used to crack both of them on the head while they were laughing.

"What have I told you about using your manners?" Chichi sternly said. "After all these years have you learned nothing?"

"Aw mom, we were just having a little fun." Gohan said.

"Quiet, now get going or you're going to be late for school."

Mumbling something about frying pans and Goten and school, Gohan walked outside and got Nimbus and took off, headed to school. He didn't realize how much of a pressuring day it would be.

After being dropped off at the edge of town where no one could see Nimbus, Gohan started his walk to school. About ten or so minutes into it, a police car sped by, both lights and sirens blaring. Using his Saiyan ears Gohan reached into the car with his hearing and listened to the police radio.

"Repeat, all units report to Satan City Theatre, a man walked in with guns and took around 50 hostages." A muffled voice said through the static of the radio.

_Alrighty, Super time. _Gohan thought as he calmly walked into the nearest alley and changed into his gi. Powering up, he was in the air with his stuff in seconds. With his gold hair and the golden trail that he was leaving behind him, it didn't take long for him to get noticed. Ignoring the people below as some cheered while others questioned who the heck he was, he took off to the theatre's location.

At the theatre there was a police caution thing taped around the theatre, effectively blocking off the entire street with all the cops that were there. _Time for them to see how much I can do with so little effort._ The "Gold Fighter" thought. Falling about two hundred feet, Gohan landed in the centre of the half circle of police caution tape.

Instantly, twenty seven firearms all aimed at him. With his Saiyan blood, Gohan felt nothing as a officer slipped off a round that went into his back then fell to the ground, crumpled. Turning slightly, he just gave a humorous glare at the officer and chuckled. He faced the theatre once again and walked into it as the panicking officer let out a huge breath of relief, nearly passing out from fright that the Gold Fighter would turn him into a target.

Inside the theatre, Gohan looked for the correct room where the man was holding the hostages. He searched for the ki's inside the building finding all terribly low ki's gathered in a smaller room. _A small theatre is an easy way to keep control of all those people, since a small theatre still is the size of some houses. _He walked into the theatre, gold hair blazing. The gunman, hearing the door open and close, swung around and saw Gohan in his Super Saiyan form. With out missing a beat, the gunman fired upon Gohan with a sub-machine gun. Just like at the bank from before, Gohan simply caught ever single bullet that flew at him. Then dropped them all on the ground. Gazing at Gohan in terror, the gunman started backing away, mouth gaping. Then, Gohan wasn't to be seen. Then neither was the gunman. Just a pile of weapons sat there.

At that moment Videl arrived in her jetcopter and hopped out, rushing into the theatre. Not hearing the officers tell her about how the Gold Fighter was in there she pushed through the doors, only to bump into the very solid chest of a person.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? Don't you know there is a-" She stopped mid sentence as she looked up to see exactly who she had run into.

Smirking, the Gold Fighter just walked around her with an unconscious form slung over his shoulder. Pushing through the doors into the morning air he walked outside into the area where he had landed that also was now occupied by a large machine. _Satan_ was inscribed on the sides and front. Videl's. Obviously. _Inefficient transportation._ Gohan thought to himself.

Dropping the unconscious form onto the ground, he said, "The people are inside, along with his weapons, perfectly fine." With that, he began a small hover and looked back to the theatre to see Videl walking out. Smirking at her glare, he took off, faster than anyone could have tracked.

_What's he doing, doing my job! Damn you Gold Fighter, I'll find out who you are, just watch me. _Videl vowed.

At School

Infuriated, Videl landed on top the school and walked in, late. After the good, ol' Gold Fighter flew off, Videl was the one surrounded by both reporters and police asking HER who he was. How was she supposed to know? _I'm a crime fighter not a identity researcher. The department pays people for that!_ Storming into her class she handed her teacher the excuse and got seated. Mumbling obscenities she glared ahead as the her friends and Gohan, sat there staring at her with confusion all over their face.

Erasa, the only one Videl wouldn't dare hurt in her life, poked Videl's shoulder. "Uh...um, Videl? What happened today? I heard something about the Gold Fighter being at the theatre but you saved the people inside right? Like you always do?" Erasa asked cautiously.

"Stupid ass punk," Videl mumbled, Erasa barely heard while Gohan heard it fine. Feeling a little bad, Gohan thought, _Why is she mad? Was it my fault? Did I as the Gold Fighter do something wrong?_ As a baffled Gohan sat there questioning what he could have done, Videl said to Erasa, "No, Gold Fighter got him before I showed up."

"Wow! He must be really good!" Erasa thought aloud, receiving a glare from Videl. "I mean, he must have just been lucky. Been in the area or something."

"Hmph." Videl mumbled. Not telling Erasa that the officers on scene told her how the Gold Fighter was unharmed by a bullet to the back, how he caught over twenty bullets inside when confronting the gunman. _He's damn near invincible by the sound of it. Must be tricks! Gold hair, flying! It's all a big trick. Nobody can catch bullets. Just like those tricks from the Cell Games!_

With Videl steaming off at a very, very slow pace and Gohan sitting there entirely confused about what was wrong with the Gold Fighter, Erasa and Sharpener looked at each other and shrugged and tried to focus on class. Well, Erasa did. Sharpener sat there and picked his nose when he thought nobody was looking.

At lunch

Eyeing Gohan like he was prey, Gohan squirmed under Videl's intense gaze before returning to his massive meal. Still disgusted at his eating habits, some appetites were lost. When Gohan finished he looked at the others as they kinda just poked at their own food. "Glad I bring my own lunch rather than cafeteria food." He said. The others just looked up and stared at him blankly.

"Videl, what made you so mad today?" Erasa asked.

"Ugh, fine. You want to know?" An exasperated Videl asked. "The Gold Fighter. He showed up at the theatre and had the hostage taker down and out cold before I even got there." _Pretty solid guy as well._ She thought, remembering how he hardly moved as she practically sprinted into him.

Gohan, already feeling nervous, now began to eat faster. _Maybe I can eat then leave before she asks anything. She won't stop staring at me!_

"So Gohan," Videl started slowly, making Gohan visibly freeze. "You never mentioned your mother was a semi-finalist in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament." This sentence causing Gohan to stop breathing entirely after taking gulping. "What?!" Erasa said as Sharpener choked on his food. They sat there, waiting with Videl for Gohan to explain.

After a few seconds she reached over and slapped the side of his head gently, to no avail. Only thing that happened is that her hand stung a little actually. _What the hell, his head is like steel._ "Gohan!"

Gohan snapped out of his trace. "Oh, uh, well you see, her dad is known as the 'Ox-King' and he taught her-" Gohan said before being cut off.

"The Ox-King? Are you kidding me? He's a famous martial artist! He's super strong! Not as strong as my dad obviously but still! You're related to the Ox-King?" Videl asked, surprised Gohan had such relatives.

"Yea, anyway she fought and she lost in the semi-finals." Gohan said, stopping before more was mentioned as well as feeling annoyed at the suggestion that the fake Hercule was stronger than a family member of his.

"Do you know who she fought?" Videl asked, patiently waiting. Beside her both Sharpener and Erasa awaited as well.

"Yes." Gohan said, looking her in the eye, as if demanding she leave it at that.

"Who. Tell. Me. Who." She demanded, catching on to what he wanted, but ignoring it.

Sighing, Gohan said two words before leaving. Only loud enough for Videl to hear.

Watching his back as he walked away the three friends sat there for a while. Erasa spoke up, asking Videl, "Who beat his mom? Who did he say? Did he give a name?"

"No, he didn't say a name. But I do believe we hit a sensitive spot." Videl stated. _What can he be hiding that he won't say a bloody name?_ She thought.

"Well, don't leave us hanging, what did he say?" Sharpener said, getting impatient.

"He said his dad beat his mom."

Gohan took off down the hallway at a fast paced walk. He hated and loved talking about his dad. He hated talking about him because his dad's death could have been prevented had Gohan only destroyed Cell at the opportune moment. Rather he waited and Cell went to a last ditch effort to destroy Earth. Goku sacrificed himself in an attempt to once again save the Earth. It worked but now left a hole in Gohan's heart, he missed his dad so much.

While in his memories and his grief, Videl stealthily walked up behind him as his walk slowed the more he thought till he was at a normal walking pace. Gohan had heard her as she approached and simply asked her, "What do you want Videl?"

Obviously her stealth wasn't cutting it. Sighing she said, "I want to know more Gohan. That's all."

"Not happening."

She took a deep breath and let it out in frustration. "Damn it Gohan, just tell me." Videl said stubbornly.

"No, your certainly not ready to hear it. If you ever will be I don't know." A sad Gohan replied.

"Just tell me! I'll be fine, I don't know why your concerned about it!" Stamping her foot in frustration, she continued. "It's not like there is some secret connected to you that will affect me! I've never even met you!"

_How cute, stomping her feet in frustration. _Gohan grinned at the childish gesture, reminded of his fathers childish behaviour, although Goku's was a different type of behaviour. "I can't tell you. What you don't know won't hurt you."

"Ignorance is blindness. I don't enjoy being blind Gohan. Especially when there's a secret." She countered.

Both of them stood in the empty hallway, staring each other down. Gohan's friendly and saddened onyx eyes bore into the angry and frustrated sapphire eyes of Videl. As if she just noticed the sadness for the first time, she stopped in her thoughts._ What happened Gohan? What made you this way?_ She wondered.

Almost as if he was reading her mind, Gohan said. "A man with many secrets can be a man of many talents." Then, without another word or letting her respond, he turned and left, leaving her to interpret what he just said.

_What's this crazy kid hinting at? _Just then, the bells for classes to resume rang.

Fourth Period

"Listen up class!" The teacher shouted as he entered the classroom. Students began to find their seats. Instantly half of them were tuning out and doing their own thing. Of course, Gohan wasn't one of them. At least not this time. He sat there with everything he needed, taking notes. Meanwhile Videl being only two seats away, was eyeing him still wondering what he had to hide.

Gohan pretended to be paying attention in a few minutes after realizing what they were learning. Calculus. _Did that when I was 9._ He tuned in his Saiyan hearing and looked for issues outside the building, anything that could save him. Sadly, there was nothing. Sighing, he gave in as he knew the was no escape from the hour of boredom. He dropped his head onto the desk with a thud. He lifted his head again to notice a large dent in the wood of the desk. Looking around he slid his binder over top of the damaged portion of the desk when nobody was looking.

"Psst. Videl." Erasa whispered. "You're staring again." She said giggling.

"Staring at what." Videl whispered back.

"At Gohan silly!" Erasa said. "Admit it, you think he's cute too."

Hearing his name, Gohan listened in. I mean who wouldn't listen in when you hear your name and cute in the same sentence?

"I do not." Videl hissed. "I won't deny and say that I'm not curious though. He keeps dodging questions and everything!"

"Well, you are pressuring him a lot." Erasa pointed out. "You can't expect him to pour out his heart to you, you guys only met yesterday."

_Thank you Erasa. _Gohan silently thought, grateful for Erasa for somewhat understanding.

"Well, mark my words. I will find out what Gohan Son has to hide." Videl promised. "Thats a promise."

"Be patient first. Then, maybe one day you will." Erasa said.

_Maybe, we will see._

"Hmph." Videl grumbled on for a while as she sat back in her seat.

Two Weeks later

It's been a while since Gohan first arrived at Orange Star High School. Remarkably Videl has kept her distance from the questions and yet hasn't at the same time. Multiple crimes have happened since and this causes the Gold Fighter and Videl to meet up at scenes. 99% of the time it's Videl showing up to Gold Fighter having cleaned up the mess already. She thought it was Gohan at first, then she was in denial. Now, after seeing the Gold Fighter up close so many times, based on how he acts, and thinks his way through things she's almost certain it's Gohan. But how?

End of the school day

_Finally, class is out for the day!_ Videl thought. _I thought I was going to die of boredom!_ _Now for my plan..._ She darted onto the roof where students came to take off in their jet copters. (A.N. Only the rich families could afford such transportation for their child. Very few kids had one.) She knew Gohan had one, so she decided to follow him. (A.N. He had one from the one and only, Bulma. Duh. Also Vegeta teased the shit out of him when he got it.)

Watching Gohan take off, Videl hopped into her jet copter and followed him. Noticing he was being followed, Gohan stayed in the jet copter until he reached West City where he continued in until he reached Capsule Corp. On the way over, Gohan called ahead and explained what was happening. Landing outside then capsulizing his jet copter, he walked toward the gate of Bulma Briefs home and Capsule Corp. Videl did the exact same thing and tried he stealth skills once again.

"Nice try Videl." Gohan called over his shoulder.

_How the hell does he always know I'm here? _Slightly embarrassed at being caught again, Videl caught up with Gohan. _Wow. He wasn't kidding when he said he came here during the week._

"Told you." Gohan chuckled. "This part wasn't a lie."

"What, do you read minds now?" Videl said in her sassy manner, crossing her arms.

"Hehe, nope. C'mon lets go!" He ran giddily towards the gate as it opened with Videl chasing right after him.

Inside was astounding to say the least. It was all beautiful. So very peaceful. That is until a little boy with lavender hair came running around the corner. He crashed into Gohan at a remarkable speed, knocking him to the ground. "Hey Gohan!" Trunks greeted him excitedly.

"Hey buddy, what are you-" Gohan started before he was cut off.

"Trunks! You better not be disrespectful!" A clearly enraged voice shouted. A second later, Bulma walked around the corner and Trunks shrunk away behind Gohan.

"I'm no-not mom. Just saying hi to Gohan." He mumbled.

Brushing off trunks, Bulma turned to Gohan and Videl. "Hey Gohan, good to see you again. And you must be Videl." She said to the stunned Videl.

"Uh, ye-yes I- I am." Videl stuttered, clearly in awe of being in the same room as the Bulma Briefs.

"Who's here? What's all this racket woman!" An angry voice shouted. A shorter man walked around the corner with tall spiky black hair. "Ah, the first brat! Good, lets go into the gravity room, Trunks isn't an adequate opponent yet." He said nodding Gohan into a hallway.

"Sure Vegeta, just give me a second." Gohan said, nodding to the man.

Videl looked at the small man, "Hey, talk with some respect! You can't just call Bulma Briefs woman as if she is an object!" She said, clearly a bit infuriated that someone would insult such a role model.

"Oh its fine, nothing that he doesn't do on a daily basis Videl dear." Bulma said, shrugging off the poor attitude of Vegeta.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Oh and what do you think you could do against me? You couldn't even bruise my littlest finger." He taunted.

"Oh yea? We will see about that!" Videl shouted, more enraged now that someone had insulted her honour! She lowered into a fighting stance and waited for the man to do the same...

**A.N. I'm sorry I made that one part really fast. Passing time is not my strong suit as you can see. I try to avoid it. I hope you enjoy this! 3600 words all for you in one chapter! I plan for this to be the usual length from this point forward. Anyway please give me criticism, with your reviews I get better. Thanks for the encouragement! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Recap! Videl is being pissy at Vegeta. Vegeta taunts Videl. Videl challenge Vegeta. Some V vs. V action. **

In Capsule Corp.

Videl, in her fighting stance, decided that her offensive action would be best demonstrated as a defensive option. Looking at the short man who, in his arrogance, decided he could take her on without a fighting stance. _ Arrogant bastard, he's going down._

_ Vegeta, don't break any bones. I'd really rather have her alive and unharmed._ Bulma told Vegeta through their bond. (A.N. Yes, I'm including the bond.)

His _hmph _of acknowledgement was audible and he nodded his head. _Fine, woman._ He said back. Knowing of how both Gohan, but more importantly, the woman, would disapprove of him demonstrating any fraction of his true power, he decided to make it quick. But on one condition. The girl will have to attack.

Two minutes passed with Videl and Vegeta staring each other down. Five minutes. Eight minutes. It was almost ten minutes when Videl snapped. _Gah! Too long! If he won't man up then I will!_ Running in quickly she faked a low left leg turning kick to Vegeta's right side of his ribs, immediately followed up by her true attack, a strong jumping, right leg, turning kick to his head.

She felt contact and saw what had happened. The man had his pinkie finger up, blocking the entire force behind her strike with such ease. _Wha-what? What is this? No way can anybody be that strong! No way!_

Smirking, Vegeta walked towards her till he was a foot a way. Suddenly his hand was in front of her face, his index finger pointing out. He struck fast, but soft. Very soft. Her power level was a strong one for a human but less than a tenth of a Saiyan childs. Knowing this he applied enough force to knock her out, sending her back a few feet.

Groaning, Gohan knew it would end this way. He would have warned her but knowing her, she's too stubborn to listen. Going over next to her, he made sure she was fine, no broken bones or anything. Seeing she was fine, he picked her up and put her on a couch. He turned to Bulma. "Alright, Bulma can you watch Videl? I've got to appease 'the great Prince of all Saiyan's'" He said.

Chuckling while Vegeta glared at Gohan, Bulma agreed to watch her, getting her ice while ordering a cook to get some soup ready for when she awoke.

Meanwhile, Gohan changed into a gi of his that was one of many in the Capsule Corp, building. He met Vegeta outside the Gravity Room, finding Vegeta in what his equivalent of a gi was. Spandex. _Man, he really likes the spandex._ Gohan thought, chuckling to himself.

"You're going to pay for that comment you brat." Vegeta spat at Gohan.

"What? It's the truth!" He said, earning another angry glare from Vegeta. "Hey, you insist your the Prince of all Saiyans and when I address you as such you get mad."

"I mean it to be said with respect, not as a mockery of my title." Vegeta hissed. _How is he doing so well in school if he can't understand such forms of expression! _Vegeta thought. _ Well, he is Kakkarot's son._

Gohan putting his hands up and backing into the Gravity Room said, "What ever you say."

_Damn right kid._ "400 times Earth's gravity, lets go brat!" Vegeta said, vanishing into the gravity room, the door closing right behind him.

Meanwhile, Videl awoke in the massive living room with Bulma nearby. Sitting up quickly she felt the pounding headache. "What the-ohhh, ow, that hurts alright." She said holding her forehead.

"Ah, good. You're awake." Bulma said, closing her computer and coming closer. "How do you feel?" She asked.

Videl suddenly remembered the events. Following Gohan, meeting Bulma Briefs, meeting grumpy stuff, waiting to fight him. Now she was on a couch. "Uhm. Okay, I guess? Wait, what happened? I was about to fight Mr. Short-stuff now I'm here." She said, confused.

"Well, Mr. Short-stuff knocked you clean out." Bulma said. "Stopped your attack easily and then p-...punched you right in the forehead." Bulma said, changing poked to punched to avoid exposing the great strength of her husband.

"What? I'm almost never beat! How did he do it? I mean, I've never had anyone counter one of my kicks like that and knock me down that quick, let alone knock me out!" Videl exclaimed. _Who is this guy and what kind of 'roids is he pumping into himself?_

"He's been training since he was a baby, that's all you need to know." Bulma said. "Now, how about some soup and some painkillers? I bet that headache would feel a lot better." She sang.

"Yea, sure. Sounds good." Videl mumbled, still baffled that someone had defeated the World Champ's daughter so easily. _World Champ's daughter? Gah, I'm sounding like my dad._

After getting Videl a painkiller and some soup, they sat down at the table.

"So, are you Gohan's girlfriend?" Bulma asked, eyebrows raised, grinning.

Almost spitting out the soup, Videl managed to swallow. "Ack, uhm no, nope. Not me." She said quickly.

"Well who is it then that Gohan keeps talking about?" Bulma half asked herself.

_Does Gohan talk about me?_ "Well, what does Gohan say about this girl?"

"He keeps saying she's almost always interrogating him, questioning him left and right. Quite snappy at times and is constantly suspicious of him." Bulma describes, making Videl try her hardest not to react.

_Ooooh shit. Wait, Gohan say's I'm his girlfriend?_ "Wait, he describes her this way then calls her his girlfriend?" Videl inquirers.

"Well, just me and his mother say that. Usually the men in our families find someone of the type. I am still like that and Gohan's mother is softening, adjusting to it." Bulma said.

_Maybe I can get some information of Gohan's dad from Bulma! They seem to know each other so well._ "Say, you know the Son's quite well don't you?" Videl asked.

"Well yes, I do. I've known Gohan's father since he was a small boy." Bulma said, memories flashing through her mind.

"What's his father's name? He's never mentioned his father's name and when he does talk about it, it's not for very long." Videl said.

"I can't tell you that I'm afraid. It's up to him to tell you." Bulma replied cautiously. "What has he told you about his father?" She asked, interested.

"He said his dad fought his mom in the 23rd World Tournament." Videl said.

"He did huh? Well I can't exactly say anything but... I'll tell you one thing about his father." Bulma said, causing Videl to lean in, listening intensely. "He was the nicest man and most oblivious one as well." She said.

"...wait, that's it?" Videl said, expecting more information.

"Yeaup, that's all I am saying." Bulma said, sitting back.

"Please, tell me more!" Videl said, feeling desperate.

"No, it's Gohan's past to share. Not mine." Bulma stated.

"Damn it, just like Gohan's answers." Videl whispered.

A few seconds passed before Bulma spoke up. "So you are the girl." Bulma said, grinning ear to ear.

Realizing that Bulma had pieced it together, Videl felt a blush coming on. "Uh, well you see, um."

"Oh don't worry, I understand your questioning him."

"You do?" Videl asked, shocked.

"Of course, it took me a long time to figure out that Vegeta was interested in me as well!" She said, laughing.

"Wait, what?" Videl said, feeling more blood rush to her cheeks. "No, you don't get it! I don't like Gohan, and he doesn't like me!" She defended hotly.

"Oh?" Bulma questioned. "Are you sure about either of those statements?" She wiggled her eyebrows, causing Videl to facepalm, cheeks ablaze. "Don't worry, it'll be our little secret!" She whispered, giggling.

"What will be a secret?" Gohan said as he walked in, changed back into his normal clothes. He reached into the fridge and chugged a gallon of milk.

"Well first off, that's gross. Don't think I won't call your mother about that Gohan, cause I can and I will. Secondly, that's none of your business. It's called a secret for a reason." Bulma said. "By the way, where is the mighty 'Prince'?

"Right here woman." A gruff voice said at the door. Vegeta walked in and reached into the fridge and grabbed his own gallon of milk, chugging it down.

"Damn it Vegeta, what did I just tell Gohan." Bulma said.

"Hmph, who cares what you say to the brat, woman. Just as long as the same rules don't apply to me." He finished.

"Oh?" Bulma questioned. "Why shouldn't they?"

"Cause he's the first brat of a low level and I'm the Prince." Vegeta reasoned.

"That low level has achieved levels beyond you Vegeta." Bulma fired back.

Glaring at Bulma, Vegeta walked out mumbling something about a traitorous bitch.

"What's that you said dear?" Bulma said, daring Vegeta to continue.

"I said nothing, woman!" Came Vegeta's snappy reply from down the hall.

"That's what I thought." Bulma finished.

Gohan sat there like this was a normal thing, not minding the argument at all. Videl, on the other hand, was rather embarrassed and looking as if she'd rather be anywhere else on Earth than in the same room as a arguing couple. _Wow this must happen often._ Videl couldn't help but think.

"So, what else I can help you kids with?" Bulma asked.

Realizing the time, Videl said, "Oh crap! I have to go. I wish I could stay longer but-"

"Oh it's fine." Bulma waved off excuses. "I understand being busy."

"Well, it was a great honour to finally meet you Mrs. Briefs." Videl said.

"I'm Bulma, I dislike Mrs. Briefs, makes me sound old." Bulma said. "Now, go on, get out of here." She said waving her off.

"Bye Gohan, bye Bulma." Videl said as she ran out of the building, de-capsulized her jet copter, and took off, leaving Gohan to deal with Bulma.

"So, she's the girl huh?" Bulma asked.

"Um." Gohan said, scratching the back of his head. "Yea, the one who is interrogating me daily."

"You two would look so good together." Bulma said. "No wonder she likes you."

"Uh, no she doesn't. She's constantly pestering me about something." He said, his cheeks a bit red. "Unless she said something different to you."

"Oh you wouldn't believe what she said to me." Bulma said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows. "She told me about-"

"Gee, I would love to hear about it, I really would, but mom is going to kill me if I don't get back home." Gohan said, rubbing the back of his neck while slowly backing away. "Gotta run, bye Bulma!" He finished sprinting out of the building, feeling more red then before.

He got outside, and took off into the sky, not bothering to call Nimbus. In minutes, he was home. Seconds after that, he was holding his head while rolling on the ground, trying to explain to his mother what had happened while Chichi stood overhead with her frying pan.

Next day

Gohan showed up on the school roof in his jet copter the next day._ I hate this damn machine. I prefer flying. Real flying. Not simulated shit. _He grumbled about the stupidity of jet copters all the way till he got to class.

Seeing Videl there, he couldn't help but ask. "Hey Videl, you feeling ok today?"

_Oh no, if anyone hears about how that little angry man got me in the head and knocked me out with one punch, I'm dead. I'll be more so dead to my dad!_ "Uh, yes. I feel just fine today Gohan." She replied ignoring the questioning looks from Erasa and Sharpener.

"Good." Gohan said, turning towards the front as the teacher started class.

Erasa scooted towards Videl, "Psst. Videl." She whispered. "Videl, why was Gohan asking you if you were feeling okay?" She said grinning wickedly all the while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Videl looked at her friend and realised she had the completely wrong idea in her mind. "Dear lord Erasa!" She hissed loudly, blushing at the suggestion of what she implied. "He wasn't referring to anything like that!"

_Like what? What's she talking about?_ A confused Gohan thought as he eavesdropped.

"Oh?" Erasa said. "Then what did he mean?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Nothing important but I can assure you we weren't having sex!" She quietly hissed at her best friend.

Both Erasa and Videl looked over where a Gohan had just given a little "Eeep!" He looked back at them both with wild eyes and with both hands over his mouth. _Oh shit! Did he hear me?_ Videl thought.

Erasa giggled. She had thought the exact same thing, just in a different attitude. "What is it Gohan? Did you hear something?" Erasa said, emphasizing the word hear all while having a giddy look in her eyes. _Gohan and Videl are sooo cute together! I can't wait to see them get married!_

"Uh. No, I just, uh..." Gohan thought for a second. "I just realized that I forgot my book at home so I won't be able to read next period." _That should do it!_

Sharpener leaned forward saying, "Hey, Brains actually forgot his books?" He said it in a disbelieving manner.

"Nobody is perfect Sharpener." Gohan countered.

_Thank god he didn't hear me say that. _ Videl thought. She could only imagine the initial confusion on Gohans face, which, admittedly, would have been funny. That is until she saw the horror of the idea of sex appear on his poor innocent face. _Innocent? Well, he is kinda innocent. Kinda cute too- okay off topic._

Gohan and Sharpener turned back towards the front of the class, Gohan more self-conscious rather than Sharpener who was more so surprised. Videl turned back to Erasa and glared at her to which she returned a grin.

"You sure you guys weren't doing something as a couple then?" Erasa teased.

"What on Earth are you suggesting?" Videl whispered.

"Duh, silly! I'm saying you and Gohan could make such a cute couple!" She whisper-exclaimed. Right after she said that a loud thump came from their left. Looking over the saw Gohan's head on his desk, his arms around his face, preventing them from seeing the blush in his face.

"Gohan, seriously. What the heck are you doing now?" Erasa said.

"I'm very bored of this class. I learned all this years ago." He muttered, quickly thinking up a lie to explain the head thump. True he learned all this a long time ago. That doesn't matter though. _Does Erasa really think so? I mean, Videl is very pretty and all, but us a couple? Please, she tries to interrogate me and she follows me a lot! Kinda creepy really..._

Leaning over to Gohan, Erasa whispered, "Gohan, do you like Videl?"

Startled by the sudden question, he blushed more and sat up. "Uh, n-no. I've been here two weeks I hardly know much about her." He quickly replied.

"Uh-huh. Suuuure." Erasa said, smiling.

Sighing, knowing it would be pointless to try to convince her otherwise, he turned around. Facing the front Gohan decided it might just be best if he tuned them out. So thats what he did.

After school, at home

"Mom, Goten, I'm home!" Gohan said, walking through the door.

Chichi popped her head around the corner, "Girlfriend?" She asked with a look of hope and longing on her face. Seeing there was none she turned around with a look of disappointment on her face and continued, well, what ever the heck she was doing.

"Ugh, no mom. No girlfriend. I don't really need one anyway-" Gohan started.

"Don't need one?!" Chichi exclaimed. "Look at me! I'm an old lady now, I need my grandchildren! Why won't you give me my grandkids?" She asked, clearly distraught at the thought of Gohan not supplying her with grandchildren in the future. _It's my dream! Why can't he help his dear mother out fulfil it!_ She thought.

"Whose having grandkids?" Goten asked walking in. "Hey Gohan!" He yelled leaping on his older brother, forgetting about the grandchildren topic.

"Hey Goten! How's it going little guy?" He asked.

"Boring. Mom's been cleaning all day and she hardly has time to play." Goten said a little disappointed. "Will you play with me?" He asked Gohan, his eyes brightening with hope.

"Sure! Lets go play 'Hot-Boulder' then we can go swim, sound good?"

"Yay! You bet!" Goten shouted running outside.

"Bye mom!" Both boys shouted runnning outside.

"Be back by dinner or you'll see my frying pan once again!" Chichi threatened.

"You got it! We wouldn't miss dinner for the world!" Gohan shouted.

A few days later

"Damn it!" Videl shouted at the Gold Fighter.

"What is it this time?" He asked sounding tired.

"Every time I show up to stop a crime you show up too! What the hell, I've been doing this for a lot longer than you, you can't just take my work!" She shouted, infuriated.

"Well then. I suppose we can work something out." He said, throwing an unconscious robber over his shoulder before reaching for another.

"Yea, you bugger off and don't come back! I really do not need your help!" She exclaimed.

Throwing the second robber on top of the first one that was on his shoulder, the Gold Fighter just turned and looked at her. "What I will do is sit at a distance. I will come when you need me, no sooner." He said. "Deal?"

_Pfff! Like I'll ever need his help! _"Yea sure, if it stops you from stealing my work, deal!" She said, reaching to shake his hand.

Gohan/Gold Fighter reached out and took it and shook it. A shout erupted from Videl, as she yanked her hand back.

"What the hell?" She shouted, rubbing her hand. "You almost broke my hand!"

"Oops." He said sheepishly. "Anyway, I got other things to do. Till next time!" He said, flying out of the store.

"There won't be a next time!"

_Yea, right. _Gohan, couldn't help but think as he dropped off the unconscious thieves before taking off to God knows where.

**A.N. So thats Chapter 4. Again, not the best at passing time. But there is that one school scene that should make up for that, hehe. By the way, Hot Boulder is Hot Potato just with a boulder since a potato is less than a feather for them. I've been recieving compliments about the writing so thank you very much for your support of this! I know it's not the best it could be written as but its my first fanfiction. Actually my first story ever but don't let that stop you from the critical reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Sooo, I'm looking for some way to get some- aw fuck it, ignore this A.N.**

** Also I don't own DBZ or any DB. **

At school the next day

Gohan arrived as usual, showing up on the roof, capsulizing his stupid jet copter, grumbling about the stupid jet copter and how useless it was, then finally taking his seat in his first period class. He was semi tired so instead of listening to the useless class that he could teach, he decided he'd sleep through first period.

"Hey guys." Gohan greeted.

"Hey." Videl replied.

"Hey." Erasa replied.

"Brain head." Sharpener replied.

_ Good. _Gohan thought. All was normal.

"Hey Erasa?" Gohan started talking to the blond girl next to him. "Mind waking me up when class is over today? Or if anything happens?" He asked.

"Uh, yea sure. I can do that!" Erasa said, happy as ever.

_Kinda freaky how she's always like that._ Gohan couldn't help but think.

"Whats this? Nerd Boy is taking a nap during class?" Sharpener gasped in fake shock. "Someone pinch me! I must be having a nap myself!" He said, laughing to his own 'joke'.

Videl reached over and pinched a weakly muscled point on Sharpener's arm, the inner side of his bicep. Howling in pain, Sharpener immediately stopped laughing and pulled his arm away, rubbing the red spot that he could have swore was bleeding.

"What the hell Videl?" Sharpener whimpered, his face morphing into a pathetic attempt of a...puppy dog face? Was he trying to flirt or even make Videl apologize?

"More like what the hell is that face?" Videl retorted. "Looks like a shit attempt at a mutated puppy dog face with a face that Lucifer himself would disown as one of his demons." The entire class heard this and simultaneously turned around and pointed at the situation and said and shouted "ooooooh!"

_Damn it, she's heartless. Awesome. _Are the thoughts of one stupid ass, embarrassed, Sharpener.

As the class shouted and made lots of noise at how one of the biggest jocks in the school got served, the teacher hollered for a minute, demanding the attention of the students once again. It took a while but finally the teacher gained control over class. As soon as the class started Gohan rested his head down, nestling his nose and forehead into the crook of his right elbow. Closing his eyes he settled in, slowly drifting off.

He was awoken for second period. Then he slept through second. Then he was awoken for third. This time he didn't sleep through third because he decided he had gotten enough sleep so instead he once again turned and faced out the window, tuning out everyone and everything. It was like the time he started to wonder how Nimbus clouds were made but it was deeper. Very deep in thought, he wondered what his Grandfather on Goku's side was like.

Surely even as a low class warrior, he was a fantastic fighter right? I mean he'd been trained in the ways of combat since walking whereas Goku started probably older than his father. But no doubt about it, every single Saiyan and demi-Saiyan alive now was stronger than anyone who had lived on planet Vegeta. I mean, Frieza (A.N. Yes, I'm one of the FrIeza people.) had a power level of over a million in his final form correct? Then Goku defeated him in the first stage of Super Saiyan. Now every one with Saiyan blood could go Super, Goku and Gohan were capable of becoming a Super Saiyan Two. _Damn. _Gohan thought. _We could've stopped Frieza if we were there, before planet Vegeta was destroyed. _

As Gohan couldn't help but wonder about his ancestors and how history could have been different, Videl watched him out of the corner of her eyes. There was something about him, something familiar. She wondered what on Earth it could be, to no success. _What the hell is it about him the reminds me of something else? It's on the tip of my tongue, why can't I pull it out! _She thought, growing increasingly frustrated at how she couldn't remember.

As Videl struggled to place where she could swear she had seen Gohan, outside of school and aside from the bank on the first day, she couldn't remember for the life of her. Gohan on the other hand, his thoughts had moved on from his grandfather to his grandmother. Obviously a Saiyan as well, but what was she like? Gohan really wanted to know what his grandparents were like. _I can only imagine how dad felt. He never met his parents, being sent to Earth to kill everyone almost immediately after being born._ Gohan couldn't help but pity Goku a little.

As both of them wondered about one thing or the other, class droned on. Erasa and Sharpener noticed Videl looking at Gohan for minutes at a time with a look of both confusion and concentration, and Gohan staring consistently out the window. Erasa giggled at Videl in her common giggle, thinking Videl was falling heads over heels for Gohan. Sharpener day dreamed of pounding Gohans face in. Then proceeding to make out with Videl. More so the making out part.

Gohan's neck started to get sore so he turned his head the other way to strech it out. While doing so he saw both Erasa and Videl staring forward, Videl nodding off then waking up to resume what looked like deep though, Erasa was grinning at Videl then at Gohan. When she saw Gohan looking she nodded towards Videl and looked at him, wiggling her eyebrows then giggling. _Moving on..._ Gohan thought. He looked at Sharpener who was obviously day dreaming. _Is that...drool? _Gohan wondered.

"Psst. Erasa." Gohan whispered.

"What is it Gohan?" A still grinning Erasa asked. "Something to do with Videl?" She said nodding in the black haired beauty's direction. _Wait what? _

Shrugging off the thought, Gohan blushed. "No, no, whats Sharpener doing?" He asked.

Erasa whipped her head around, looking at Sharpener for a second then looking back at Gohan giggling.

"Well?" He asked. "Do you know?"

"Of course silly!" Erasa silently exclaimed as she whispered. "He's day dreaming about making out with Videl!"

Upon hearing her name and the sentence, Videl's eyes widened as she was suddenly wide awake. Turning around at the two, she kinda looked shocked. Then she looked to her right and Sharpener sat there with his eyes still glazed over in his day dream, drool dripping out the corner of his mouth.

"Disgusting." Videl muttered. She reached over and applied more pressure on the tipped back chair that Sharpener was sitting on. With a start he snapped out of his trance and, with his chair, fell back and hit the floor with a loud bang.

Red faced, he grabbed his chair and stood up and sat back down properly as the teacher demanded to know what was going on over top of the laughter in the class. "Sorry sir! Appears I just lost balance thats all!" He explained.

"Lost balance while sitting down?" The teacher questioned. "If your that clumsy in a chair I can't imagine how clumsy you must in a sport game or even in a bed!" This caused a roaring amount of laughter. Erasa laughed with the class, Videl gave a little smirk and chuckled, and Gohan wondered what the teacher meant. _How can you be clumsy in a bed? _ Gohan wondered. _ All your doing is lying down and sleeping ri-...ooooohh. _Gohan realized his oblivion to what the teacher meant with a blush flushing his cheeks as he kept down a smile. But he wasn't the only one blushing, Sharpener was pretty red in the face as well.

As the class resumed its pace with the teacher droning on at the front, Sharpener turned to Videl, "Well that wasn't very nice Videl." He said with his classic smirky douchey face.

"And you are a terrible flirt." Videl replied, looking at her nails for a second before snapping her books shut as the bell for lunch rang. "Please stop it." She said, looking him straight in the eye before leaving him at the desks. _Arrogant prick, constantly trying me. _She thought, very tired of Sharpener. _I really wish he would stop._

As Sharpener quietly cleaned up his stuff with an embarrassed blush on his face, Gohan and Erasa followed Videl out of the classroom to get their own lunches before heading to the cafeteria. Once there the usual happened. Gohan popped out a capsule and tossed it on the far side of the table where his mountain of food appeared, while Sharpener opened his lunch box and Erasa and Videl sat down with cafeteria food.

"A lunch box? Really Sharpener?" Erasa asked. "Still mommy's little boy?"

"Hey," Sharpener started to defend himself. "Nerdboy over there has a capsule full of food that I bet his mom made for him."

Gohan shrugged before resuming stuffing his face. Taking a second to breath he swallowed. "Yup. She's a great cook." Then he dug back in and continued in reducing the mountain of food.

"See?" Sharpener said. "Make fun of Brains." He said. "Ridiculous girls.." He muttered.

The two blonds and Videl made small talk as Gohan did his Saiyan part and pounded down every single crumb of food that he brought with. When he finished, again, half the class cafeteria was staring at him. "What is it now? Do I have food on my face?" He asked, reaching up to wipe the corners of his mouth.

Everyone went back to their own business as they all ate lunch. "I'll never get used to that." Videl said.

"Sure you will!" Gohan exclaimed. "It's not that much food anyway, you'll be used to it soon." He stated, like it was an obvious fact.

"Well maybe one day, but that amount of food is more than enough to feed our class of 30 students." Erasa said.

"Pfff. No its-" Gohan started to deny.

"Twice." Videl stated.

Rubbing the back of his neck and his cheeks reddening a bit Gohan said, "Well I do have an incredibly high metabolism."

Rolling her eyes Erasa said. "Of course you do! Otherwise you'd be fatter than a bus!"

"Your metabolism seems so high it makes you a twig." Sharpener said, still confident that his strength reigned supreme compared to Gohan's.

"Yea right, I bet that theres some pretty solid muscle under neath those loose clothes." Erasa said.

"How much?" Sharpener said.

"50 bucks." Erasa said, slamming a bill on the table.

"You're on!" Sharpener said, pulling out his own bill. "Gohan take your shirt off." The long haired blond said to Gohan.

"Wh-what?" Gohan said, surprised. Videl coughed on the water she was drinking while Erasa and Sharpener sat there waiting.

"Seriously, we are doing this here?" Videl said in between coughs.

"Sure, why not?" Sharpener said, waiting to get his 50 bucks.

"Well it's just that it would be really awkward for Gohan." Videl stammered out. "I mean he's a pretty shy guy in general, making him take his shirt off in the cafeteria is pretty cruel."

"Uh, yea, I don't-" Gohan started.

"Shut it Brains." Sharpener interrupted. "Shirt. Off. Now."

Unable to hold her laughter in anymore Erasa pulled out her phone from where she had the camera lens peeking over the edge of the table as Sharpener demanded Gohan take his shirt off. "Oh this is too precious!" She shouted in between laughs.

Realizing that she had recorded him demanding Gohan to essentially strip, Sharpener kicked into panic mode. "No-no, Erasa give me the phone." He said, fear creeping into his voice. Videl started chuckling uncontrollably that morphed into a light laugh.

"Nope! This is going to go viral starting...now!" Erasa said laughing as she tapped a few holographic controls and sent the video to almost every single person on her contacts list. Which was basically half the school. Seconds later, all to be heard was, "Shut it Brains. Shirt. Off. Now." As the laughter roared, Sharpener's red cheeks got more red. Ducking his head he darted out of the cafeteria.

Over top of the laughter Gohan asked Erasa, "Was that needed? Do we have to bully him?"

"Oh he's fine," Videl said before Erasa could answer. "He's a bully himself, he'll make sure nobody laughs at him in his face. Plus I enjoyed it, nice to see him on the receiving end of the torment this time."

"What torment has he given you?" Gohan asked.

"Please, the asshole is constantly flirting with me, I'm sick and tired of it." Videl stated sharply.

The bell marking the end of lunch rang. Students still were laughing at the video of Sharpener demanding Gohans shirt as they shuffled out of the cafeteria.

Fourth period passed at a decent speed. But when fifth period rolled around, thats when things got interesting. Since fifth period was gym, and Sharpener and Erasa agreed that the bet was still on, shit was about to go down.

"Listen up you lot of hormone driven teenagers!" The Phys. Ed teacher shouted. "I've let you rest and not use the mandatory school shorts and shirts for gym for a week. Now, first week is over so get in those clothes!" He shouted. "Those will be your best friend for the rest of the year so learn to love em and take care of them!"

A few groans arose as the students departed to get their gym clothes. _Ah. Damn it._ Gohan couldn't help but think. He thought he was decently built but a few girls had already asked him out just because they thought he was cute. If they thought he was very well built it would be a nightmare for him! _Life is about taking risks right?_

He went into the change room and fitted on his given clothes. _Who the hell is funding this school ?_ Gohan wondered. These shirts weren't regular shirts! They were sport shirts! The flexible tight fitting kind! _Damn, damn, damn it! _ He thought in frustration. There was no escaping it. He gave a sigh as he turned around and walked out of the change rooms.

Videl had been slightly faster, which was abnormal for a girl but shes abnormal for a girl. Hearing footsteps she turned around and saw Gohan. Instantly she found her eyes raking his body, looking at the chiseled six pack that was carved into his abdomen like it was meant for a god. Slowly scanning upwards she saw the definition on his biceps that was hugged by the shirt that smoothly morphed into the broad shoulders. She then looked at his face, unaware of how her mouth was slightly open, gaping.

"Damn it!" A voice shouted.

"Pay up!" A energetic Erasa said. Looking over at Gohan she shouted, "Gohan, I knew you weren't a twig!"

Blushing Gohan looked around and saw looks of approval and pleasantly surprised faces on the girls. The guys were mostly nodding in the sense of 'wow, not what I was expecting.' Of course there were the guys looking like they would stab Gohan if the decided anything with any of the girls. Then there was the one guy who reacted like the girls, looking at Gohan and dropping his jaw, then giving Gohan a coy wave.

_Oook then._ Gohan thought awkwardly as he quickly turned around to face Videl again. This time her face was a lot more flushed as she hid some of her face while sneaking glances at Gohans body. When her mind tugged her eyes downstairs she snapped her head up, away from Gohan, giving an awkward cough then sniffing a few times to clear her mind.

Facing Gohan with a smile she said, "Well then. Now that we know just how incredibly built you are, you better learn to watch it."

Paling, Gohan asked, "Watch what?"

"Well as the coach says," She said giving a cough, "'lot of hormone driven teenagers.' Those girls and that one guy will eat you up like candy."

As if it was his cue, Jackson, the one guy, walked past saying a low but soft, "Heey Gohan," patting Gohans butt as he walked past. With a twinkle in his eye, Jackson continued on.

Freezing in spot for a second, Gohan leaned over to Videl. "What just happened?"

Chuckling, "You just had a gay guy hit on you. Enjoy!" Videl informed Gohan before walking over to Erasa, leaving Gohan to gulp down some of his lunch. That was the single most terrifying and unexpected thing that he has ever had happen to him. _What the hell is a gay? _

The class went as expected. Well, as expected as it could go now that girls were trying to pat Gohan down at every chance they had. Gohan being, well, Gohan, didn't notice the attempts as such, believing that they were being clumsy and tripping, landing with their hand on his abs, some trying to feel lower. Other than that, it went well. It had been a dodgeball day, to which Gohan enjoyed. It ended up him being the last person on his team against Videl and Sharpener on the other team.

_Ok, I'll have a little fun this once. _ Gohan decided. He wasn't going to show his powers or anything, just toy with their confidence in defeating him.

"Hey babe, lets finish him together." Sharpener whispered shamelessly to Videl, both with dodgeballs at the ready.

"You call me that again and I'll finish you both." Videl hissed, taking her knuckles and quickly ground them up the underside of his ribs under his right arm. (A.N. This hurts like hell, trust me.)

Grinning at the situation, Gohan stood upright, dropping his dodgeball from his hand. Facing both of them he smiled, challenging them to both throw at once.

"But on three we throw together." Videl said.

"One." Gohan grinned.

"Two." Gohan chuckled.

"Three." Two dodgeballs flew at Gohan, and a third and fourth were on its way right behind. Sidestepping the first two at a very fast speed, for a human, Gohan dodged those two. He then stepped back to where he had previously been raising both hands to simply catch the last two. He still had the giant smile on his face as Sharpener and Videl realized they had both been tagged out. Gohan had won.

_What the hell? How did he move so fast? _Videl thought. _Only one person I've ever seen has moved that fast, but that was the Gold-Fighter. Gohan can't be the fighter, he's got no experience! Doesn't he?_

**A.N. Dear lord there we go. Chapter 5. Terribly sorry about the late update. I hit a writers block mainly caused by the fact I'd slowed and practically stopped reading the Gohan/Videl fanfics. I need something to fuel my writings! That being said, suggest stories below of Gohan/Videl please! Please give me some more criticism. I've gotten a request to do a Gohan/Videl one-shot as well. Should I? If I did I want to know what you'd all want the content rating to be set at. I've been asked to make longer chapters as well. If this is something you want let me know, know that I won't be doing my normal every 3 days upload, but it will be more like every 5 days with 5000 plus words being the goal. I currently have a goal of 3000 minimum each chapter so let me know if you wish for that to change. Thanks for the support so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gym Class Announcement

Videl was shocked at Gohans victory in dodgeball to say the least. He'd sidestepped the first two balls with such ease then caught the next two like they were nothing. _How the hell?_ "Gohan!"

Turning around with a grin on his face, Gohan asked, "What?"

"How on Earth did you manage to dodge and then get us out so quickly?" She questioned, demanding an answer.

Feeling put on the spot Gohan shrugged. "I've always enjoyed dodgeball."

_So have I but that doesn't make me unstoppable at the game!_ She thought.

"Ok, stash your hormones and get over here!" The gym teacher, Mr. Keyes, shouted. "Especially you three!" He said pointing at three guys over in a different location. "Yes, I see what your sporting, tuck 'em down and get over here!"

Those three were thoroughly embarrassed as they turned around, fixed whatever the hell was wrong, turned back around, sent apologetic glances at the majority of the female population and quickly ran over to where Mr. Keyes was and sat down.

The girls giggled. Some of them grinned at the boys and others covered their eyes with blushes creeping their way into their cheeks. Videl sighed and sat down while Erasa did a mixture of both. A slightly confused Gohan shrugged it off and sat down.

"Listen up! We are doing an physical experiment!" Mr. Keyes announced. "You will partner up, preferably with a person of the opposite sex, yes this is one of those rare occasions and the experiment is not which couple can get pregnant the fastest!" He said, aiming his glare at the boys who were about to bump fists. "This is more of a fitness evaluation! You will record and determine each others physical limits! After this, we take a special trip to the Satan Dojo." He finished, getting a couple whoops and cheers of joy.

_Damn it. _ Both Gohan and Videl thought for separate reasons. Gohan for the physical testing part, how was he supposed to fake that? Videl because then everyone gets to meet her dad and tell her for the next few weeks how awesome and bad-ass he is.

"Now I'll give you your partners in a few weeks since the assignment won't be assigned till then. Plenty of time for you guys to get ready, now, go get changed and cleaned up before the bell goes. Dismissed!" Mr. Keyes finished as he sent the class off before school ended for the day.

Not too long after school ended, Gohan was up over head of the city, floating in his Super Saiyan state in his gi. He went into a partial meditative state to help tune his hearing in to the sounds of crime or more specifically the reports the police radios.

"All units report we have a potential bombing at the mall. Middle aged man, 5'7" armed and dangerous. He has a detonator in hand, prepared to set off the bombs strapped to his chest." Oh boy. Gohan remembered his deal he had made with Videl but could she handle a suicide bomber? Thats a different level than a robbery. The man was already depressed if he was a potential suicide bomber, not caring for his life. He was ready to help if it was needed. _I'll remember our deal Videl. I'll sit out till you need me. _ He thought zipping to the mall, there in a matter of seconds.

Videl on the other hand had just landed in her jet copter just after Gohan/Gold Fighter. She saw him and glared at him as he landed on the roof of the mall. Looking at her, he sat down and nodded at her. _Good, he remembered._ She thought, glad to have one issue out of the way. _I'll show him that I don't need him._

Gohan sat on the roof as he listened to the chief fill in Videl on the situation. Videl took off running into the building the second she got the location. Gohan got up and followed her ki towards the target. Reaching the shop that he was in, once again Gohan settled down on the roof and relied on his senses.

Crouched she slowly made her way over towards the store. The man was demanding that his wife give him back his child or else he was going to blow the store sky high.

"Sir? Are you there?" She asked cautiously.

"You better stay out there!" He said. "I swear I'll blow all these people straight to hell!"

"I understand but I need to tell you this and more importantly I need you to understand this." Videl said. "Your ex-wife has now been contacted but she's not capable of getting here."

"What? What do you mean by that?" He shouted.

"She's out on a cruise with-"

"Don't you dare say his name!"

_Careful Videl._ Gohan prayed.

"It's not who you think! She's on a cruise with your son! She can't come because it would take days for her to get back." Videl said. Silence took over the store as Videl heard some whimpers from the hostages who were clearly feeling the pressure.

"Sir I must ask of you to let these people go."

"If I can't see my own flesh and blood why should they? Why should they be so privileged?"

"Quite frankly sir, it's how things work. It's life. It's not fair."

Again silence took over. The tension was rising and the silence was deafening.

"Then I'll relieve these people of such a cruel world." Videl closed her eyes as she heard a button being pushed. An explosion went off.

She remained crouched down, tucked in a ball, eyes tightly shut, hands over her ears. Opening her eyes after a few minutes, she peeked around the corner, peering into the store. Everyone was intact but, where was the man? Getting up she walked in, carefully looking around. Every single hostage was there. Looking around more she looked up, noticing a huge hole. She saw the Gold Fighter in mid air, holding the man, the bomb vest stripped off and missing.

Racing outside she watched as the Gold Fighter dropped the man from 15 feet in the air, surrendering him to the police. Gohan simply looked at her and nodded with a serious look. Videl nodded back, knowing it was out of her power to have prevented such a situation. _But we are not done, not in the slightest._

"Wheres footage? Show me what happened!" Videl said, snapping her head towards a camera crew.

The crew did. One second there was the Gold Fighter sitting down, the next he was standing up, preparing to enter if something went wrong. A few seconds went by then there was dust coming out from the roof and the Gold Fighter, was holding the man by his shirt while throwing the vest over 500 feet up, where it exploded.

"Remarkable isn't it?" The reporter said. "Who would've thought that was possible? To move so fast and be so strong and with the ability to fly? Pff, this guy is the real deal."

"Yea, real deal." Videl mumbled. She was lost in thought, who was this guy? Was it worth it trying to uncover one so powerful?

"He has to be one of the Gold Fighters from the Cell Games." The reporter said. The second Gohan heard that he walked towards the reporter.

"What did you just say?" He said in a warning voice.

"I uh, said you had to be one of the Fighters from the Cell Games, seven years ago." The reporter worked his way through nervously.

"...how did you know I was a fighter at the Cell Games?" The Gold Fighter narrowed his eyes.

"Well footage did get out from the games, not a lot but enough to get a picture of each fighter." The reporter informed him.

"Huh."

"Why is there an issue with the Cell Games tapes?" Videl questioned, wondering why he was suddenly so forward about it.

"Yes." He said, shocking them.

"What? What is the problem then?" Videl demanded.

"It's all..." he searched for the right word as he tossed his right hand into the air, waving it around. Looking at Videl he said, "a trick." With that he fired a ki blast into the the news crew van, not destroying it but knocking it on it's side with a impressive dent in it.

Gasping Videl stepped back. _Impossible. Dad said those were just light tricks no way! Nobody can do that!_

Grinning Gohan stepped back. "Boo." He said before laughing and blasting off. He flew until landed on the Satan mansion, several miles away. _It's time for a little chat, I'll wait here for her._

Practically gasping for breath, Videl escaped the sea of reporters. She jumped into her jet copter and quickly flew home. Leaning back in her seat she turned the auto pilot on and closed her eyes for a few minutes till she felt the decent. Opening her eyes she let out a shout in shock as she saw the Gold Fighter. Frustrated she capsulized her jet copter and stormed inside her house and used the roof access to get to him.

"What the hell are you doing at MY house?" She demanded an answer as she approached the..._glowing _fighter? _What?_ "And why are you glowing?"

"Firstly, we need to chat. Secondly, its a result in my power." He said sitting down, looking at his hand as he gripped his left hand into a fist. "Sit."

"I'm fine thank you. And what do we need to talk about?"

"I know you have questions."

"What were the Cell Games like?" She blurted without thinking.

His eyes darkened. Sadness flowed in his mind. Grief was evident in his voice in the next words he spoke. "Scary to say the least. But above all, painful. The physical scars I gained from that fight was nothing compared to the brutal mental abuse and loss I went through that day."

"What happened?" She asked curiously still suspiciously.

"I lost someone who was very close to me." He said. He locked up, snapping his head up. "Next question."

"Fine," Videl said, clearly not happy with the short answer. "Why did you interfere?"

"At the mall?" He said, surprise evident on his face. "I told you, I'd sit back until you needed me."

"Who said I needed you." She said, crossing her arms.

"I did. You're not qualified to decide when you need help because of your arrogance that you have given yourself along with the image of invincibility you have graced yourself with since your father is the 'great' Hercule Satan." He said, leaving her baffled at him.

"How...how dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare he?"

"Who's he? What are you talking about now? First you accuse me of being arrogant now your bringing someone else in!"

"He is your father. Just like I, he has secrets of his own. Secrets I know. For him to do what he did was a terrible thing to do but it was appreciated at the same time. It saved someone from the unfortunate life that you suffer, constantly under watch. But he still had no right to do so! It wasn't his choice to decide what happened!" He snapped, facing her.

_The Cell Games, he's talking about the games. Thats when we gained our fame, but what happened?_ "What are you talking about?" She said baffled and enraged at his suggestions.

Turning around once again he said, "Never mind. You are not ready."

"You are the second person to say that to me in the last three weeks."

"Oh?" Gohan said. "Who was the first?"

"Some boy from scho-... never mind, it doesn't matter." She said, turning away slightly. "What did you mean that I graced myself and my arrogance?" She asked, frustrated that someone dared to say such bullshit.

"You've been doing this for so long, never meeting a proper opponent. The constant easy victories has got into your head. As for your father with being the 'World Champ' you feel safe under his wing as his daughter don't you?"

"Of course! He's invincible!" She said.

"Have you ever sparred with your father?"

"Of course not! He'd squash me like a bug!"

"Oh really? I highly doubt that. In fact, I bet you'd beat him."

"What? Why's that?"

"I saw him fight at the Cell Games and I've seen you fight. I know your abilities and I know you'd beat your dad in a sparring match." The Gold Fighter said.

Getting up Gohan brushed himself off lightly before walking over to a stunned and thinking Videl. "But, if you are ready to hear the secret I will tell you." He said gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

Shrugging it off she span around facing him. "Really?" She said, desperate to hear this massive secret.

"Yes. But on one condition." He said.

"Okay, yes what is it?"

"Your father is there to hear about it."

"Um, sure..." She said. _Odd request. Should be able to do it though._ "I can do that."  
"Good. We will discuss it the next time you should ever need me." He said flying off.

"Hey! We don't know when that could be!"

"Precisely!" He shouted back down.

_Son of a bitch. I swear I'm about to give up and punch this bastard in the face. _She thought and mumbled her way back inside. Plopping down on her bed she looked at the ceiling. _Every time I meet him he gets more and more familiar. But who is it!?_ She thought in pure frustration, slamming her fist against the covers.

Two Weeks Later

It's been a few days since Videl had seen the Gold Fighter last. She only saw him on the crime scene where he would float in the air and watch the situation unfold then watch as Videl came in and saved the day. After that, he'd vanish. She'd look back into the sky the second she finished the job to see nothing.

At the Son house, everyone was getting sad. This week was the week the Cell Games had happened. More specifically today. But all week was always shit for them. And this did not go unnoticed at school. Videl saw Gohan droop rather than walk with the hop in his step. But why? Today everyone was celebrating! It was, as much as she hated to say it, Satan Day.

_Why did they have to name it after our family name?_ She silently groaned. The words of the Gold Fighter still rang clear in her ears. "_He'd squash me like a bug!" Videl exclaimed. "Oh really? I highly doubt that. In fact, I bet you'd beat him."_

What the hell was he smoking. Nobody can beat her father! He's not the world champ for nothing! _Anyway, what the hell has Gohan so dow- _Videl thought before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Gohan, why so sad today? It's Satan day!" Erasa said.

Grinning sadly he looked at the enthusiastic blond. "It's just not a favourite day, never has been."

"What? The world almost dies and you aren't happy it gets to live another day?" Videl asked shocked at his answer.

"What? No, no, no. Thats not it at all." He reassured as Videl aimed at him a glare. "It's just that it's depressing for another reason." He stated sadly.

"Don't mind me asking, but what for?" Erasa asked, being the more openly caring one.

His eyes hardened and his grief clouded eyes shaded more as he was forced to think about it. "Something I will not discuss. Not now. I'm not that ready to share my past." He said, shutting them out as he sat down.

"Come on Gohan, it can't be that bad." Videl said. "It's clear your a fairly strong guy for a lot of brains so come on, tell us." She insisted.

Turning towards her, eyes now starting to ignite. "No."

"I told you this already Gohan," she said warningly. "I don't like secrets. I don't like being blind. Tell me. Now."

Briefly his eyes lightened in colour and flashed a little bit of... turquoise? Aqua? _What the hell_... Videl thought. He turned his head towards the front and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, in and out. _In and out. In and out._ Gohan thought to himself as he got his emotions under control again. "Not happening." He stated, clearly making the fact he was not talking clear.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ Videl shouted mentally. Aiming glares at him from the corner of her eyes, she pulled out a chair and sat down in it. All the while Erasa was on the sidelines watching the two currently testy people and dreamed of being a godmother.

In a different city a certain short man with a large hair-do looked at his 'mate' and communicated. _"The brat's power level almost went super."_

_ "Whose, Trunks?"_ Bulma responded.

_"No you fool, Kakkarots brat. Gohan. He almost went super just now."_

_ "The kids at school must be putting some kind of pressure on him today. It is the Cell Games anniversary after all. You know, where that 'brat' temporarily lost the use of his left arm protecting you."_

_ "Whatever woman."_

Back at Orange Star Highschool, class began. When history class started all went to shit. Actually the whole day was shit. The found footage was long enough to take up 4 out of five periods mainly because the stupid ass kids wouldn't stop talking about how exciting the fights were. So at the beginning of every class, it started the same. Twenty five minutes of chatter, control then forty minutes of the fight. That is until the camera was destroyed then Hercule came out of the dust saying he killed Cell.

But Gohan didn't know that. When his dad stepped up to the plate in the first period he asked to go to the washroom. He never returned. He ditched school entirely. He instead went over to West City and proceeded to find Vegeta.

"I need a favor from the mighty prince!" Gohan sarcastically shouted into C.C. Headquarters.

"What is it brat?" A voice shouted back.

"I want to spar. Lets go old timer." Gohan added the last part just to get Vegeta's blood boiling.

"Old timer? You fool, the Prince of all Saiyans will show you what you've gotten yourself into!" He shouted back, obviously accepting the challenge. "Meet me in the GR in one minute!"

Gohan met him there in thirty seconds. "Lets go. I'm needing to let out steam."

"And I need a proper partner! But hey, neither of us will be getting that done will we huh brat?"

Chuckling Gohan faced Vegeta. "Good to hear you too Vegeta."

Grumbling Vegeta said, "Shut it and fight me you fool." _Just like Nappa. That bastard. Rot in hell._

The spar began. It ended exactly 3 hours, 38 minutes and 22 seconds after it started. With a lunch break in the middle of course.

**A.N. Well there is chapter 6. I've decided on the regular 3000 words since my summer is getting increasingly busy. This chapter isn't nearly as comedic as the others but I felt it was appropriate to have a more serious chapter. So what do you think? I'm changing the subject from Adventure/Romance to Humor/Romance since it seems more fitting. Anyway just wait for the Physical Evaluation assignment! Exciting stuff!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.** **My summer will be less busy soon so then I'll be able to write faster. Until then expect later updates than the usual 3 days.**

Next day

Gohan stumbled into the school with a headache, caused from a mixture of his grief from the night before and a grieving Chichi that found out her son skipped school and hit him on the head with her frying pan, declaring him a delinquent before passing out. When she came to she made her apologies as he explained what had happened.

_ "I'm simply not willing to watch those tapes again, especially after I was the reason dad died." He said, as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks before Chichi hit him with the frying pan again. _

_ "If I ever hear that from your mouth again, I swear I will take away your food for a week then let Vegeta fight you in the GR!" Chichi threatened while holding back more tears from flowing._

"Hey Gohan!" A chipper voice poked through his thoughts. Shutting his locker he turned to face the source. Erasa. Who knew? "Hey Gohan, why'd you ditch school yesterday?"

"It's yet again another reason I'm not going to talk about." He said, sighing leaning forward and resting his forehead against his locker door. "My reasons are not fun ones Erasa."

"Speaking of your reasons," A tired voice said with irritation clear in its tone. "I'm getting tired of your secrets. You will spill sooner or later." Videl promised.

Grinning Gohan looked at her from the corner of his eyes, forehead still against the locker. "You're right. I will spill." He said, causing Videl to lean forward with a sudden look of interest and surprise on his face. "Just not today." He said with a grin before walking off leaving a fuming Videl next to a nervously giggling Erasa. _Good try._

It took Videl three periods to stop visualizing of beating the information out of him. Lunch was less than peaceful, ending up with Sharpener rubbing a sore shoulder, Erasa casually eating her lunch, and Gohan nearly frozen in spot as Videl glared at him, nearly perfecting Chichi's glare. By fourth period she finally managed to cool her mind off by punching Sharpener in the gut for virtually no reason, but he knew better than to complain to a teacher. That would've made the punishment a lot worse, probably would end up with two very important bodily details falling off.

Once again it was fifth period. Phys. Ed. But this was different today. Today was the day they would find out their partners, and the evaluation would start immediately with the full hour to do so.

"Listen up!" Mr. Keyes shouted. "You're pairing starts immediately, if you do not listen and hear your partners name and fail to meet your proper partner, you fail. This will take five percent off of your final mark!" He warned them, causing them to snap to attention as silence fell over the group. "Very good."

He began the list. "Erasa with Phillip. Tucker with Videl..." He droned on for a while listing groups. "Sharpener and Destiny..." He went through leaving two names unsaid. "Sadly we have an uneven amount of ladies to amount to the number of boys. The last two boys, Gohan and Jackson, will be pairing up." This erupted into groans from the ladies and a few chuckles and snorts of laughter from the guys.

_Aw son of a –_ Gohan thought before having someone tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a beaming Jackson.

"Hey." The slightly smaller teenager said, giving Gohan a little wink.

"Hi." Gohan said, smiling trying his hardest not to freak out. _I swear he better not slap my butt again. _

_I really want to slap that firm ass of his again. _Thought a rather turned on Jackson. _He's such a hunk!_

"Before you say anything Jack, know this." Gohan said, taking charge before Jackson could. "Don't slap my butt or else."

"Or else what?" A playful Jackson said. "Oh and say Jack like that again."

"Dear lord," Gohan mumbled to himself. "Right lets get this over with." Gohan said before walking over to Mr. Keyes and grabbing two assignment sheets, one for him and one for Jackson.

"Thanks gorgeous." Jackson said taking his assignment from Gohan, causing the taller teen to face palm and rub the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, Jackson, show me what you got. We got four categories to fill and forty minutes, leaving us with twenty minutes each. First do the endurance. Since we are short on time, how long can you sprint for without a break?" Gohan asked.

"Lets find out shall we." Jackson responded.

Jackson barely lasted two minutes before collapsing to the ground, gasping for breath, holding his sides. "The-there. We-we, g-go." He said between gasps.

_Shit, if he lasted this long I'll really have to tone it down. Lets go five minutes, then act like he was, just to be safe, but be faster than he was. _Gohan thought as he made his strategy to avoid attracting unwanted attention. _ I have to make sure that I pretend to be huffing and puffing._

"Go!" Jackson shouted, signalling the start of the ultimate endurance test. Five minutes later, a sweat free Gohan strolled up to a stop 'huffing and puffing,' while clutching his side in a completely and obviously fake manner. "How the hell are you not sweating? You ran faster than me for a solid five minutes and your pretending to be in rough shape." Jackson said as he called Gohan's poor excuse of faking of being tired.. _Damn he's in better shape than I thought!_

Knowing the jig was up, Gohan faced Jackson. "Because we don't have time for the actual length of time for how long I can last, now lets finish this." He stated, making sure the smaller teen understood this was not going further. "Next up is upper body strength. So like pushups and chin ups and stuff."

Jackson stepped up and completed 68 pushups before collapsing.

_This will be easier to fake. I hope_. Gohan thought as he prepared to start his pushups. Deciding that one fingered, one handed pushups was demonstrating a bit too much, he settled with one handed pushups, palm on the ground. _.5..._ Gohan thought as he pumped out one push up a second, he got a bit carried away and went two minutes with one hand before switching to the other and doing two minutes with that hand. In total he did 245 one handed push ups.

"Whew!" He said, fake-rubbing his arms in pain, pretending to be loosening the joints and muscles. Looking around he noticed a good number of the other students staring at him. "Um... hi guys?" He said to his class phrasing it like a question. The second he spoke to them they returned to their own work.

"Again, what the fricken hell, how are your arms not falling off?" Jackson said. "That amount of pushups is almost inhuman!"

_Ohhh shit, thats too close to home. _He thought. _Actually thats pretty dead on. I'm half alien, half human making me almost inhuman. _"Well I've been doing them for years daily so..." Gohan said, trailing off.

"But still!" Jackson almost seemed to protest. _If he wasn't so damn fine I'd think he was the fricken Gold Fighter with all that strength! And the fact he doesn't have golden hair. _

The noise Jackson made attracted attention. Especially Videl's from the other side of the gym. Videl turned and looked at the two guys, chuckling at the fact Gohan was the one who got stuck with Jackson.

"But still!" She heard Jackson shout. "That was 240 one handed pushups!"

Silence.

Thats what filled the gym in a matter of seconds. Everyone in the gym had turned to face Gohan. Videl froze in her spot. _No wonder he's got the body of a Greek god! I can't deny the bastard is significantly more built than others and defined like hell. _She thought. _But 240? Is that possible?_

Gohan ran his gaze across the gym, feeling the blush rise to his cheeks. _Awww, damn it. _He thought as he noticed everyone staring. Giving his nervous laugh as well as rubbing the back of his neck he grinned at everyone, waving nervously. "Hi guys, don't mind us!" He said.

"Did I say any of you could stop?!" Mr Keyes shouted as he re-entered the gym. "Get back to work!"

The next and final two routines that they needed to do were both core workouts as well as flexibility. When the entire class had finished Mr. Keyes came back out. "Listen up! You got five minutes to mark your partner on their performance!" He shouted.

Since Gohan really didn't know how to evaluate Jackson's level of performance, he just gave him an 87% on it. Jackson, of course, both being in love with Gohan, and seeing the taller teens incredible abilities, he gave him a 100%. Only other person to receive 100 was Videl. Sharpener got a close 98 while an Erasa pulled in an 82.

"Ok, time to change, get out of here and don't get yourselves killed!" Mr Keyes shouted at the students. "Dismissed!"

Changed and ready to go home, Gohan ran onto the roof, about to pop out his jet copter.

"Gohan." A soft but firm voice said behind him. Sensing the person he recognized it as Videl instantly, her being the strongest in the school.

"Yes Videl?" Gohan said before turning around.

"How did you manage 240 one handed push ups?" She asked. "I myself can only reach 70 per arm. How can you do 120 per arm?"

"Simple." Gohan said.

Videl waited... "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you? Oh right." Gohan said. "I've just been training longer than you."

"What?" Videl hissed, narrowing her eyes. "Are you suggesting your stronger than me?"

Gulping nervously and looking around, Gohan said; "Oh would you look at that! I must be off, good to talk again Videl!"

"Don't you dare!" Videl started. "How dare you suggest that you, an untrained-"

"Tah-tah!" Gohan shouted grinning before taking off in his jetcopter. _Ugh, god I hate this thing._

"Damn it Gohan!" She shouted, stomping her foot.

_Cute, stomping her feet again. _Gohan smirked before flying off. "Bye Videl! See you tomorrow!" He waved.

"I'll get you for that insult Gohan!" Videl shouted, her pride feeling damaged.

_That was a close one._ Gohan thought. When he was high enough into the sky he capsulized his jet copter and floated, listening for sirens, radios, anything that could be a signal for distress. He hit the button on his watch, (Yes, I'm including that as well, too handy to leave out) and his clothes shifted into that of the Gold Fighter. Quickly powering up he went Super Saiyan and floated mid air, listening.

_"We have a high speed pursuit! Officers Dallawya and Hibiki are pursuing vehicle. All units are requested to assist with caution, driver and passengers are armed and dangerous." _The rough sounding static broke into Gohan's concentration. Turning to face the east side of the city, he focused down a fast moving source of energy. With their adrenaline spiking, it was easier to pinpoint the location.

Flying off, he noticed to his left a yellow blip. _Hello Videl._ He nodded in her direction as the black haired teen glared in his direction. He swung his arm in a little circle ending up with him bowing slightly and his spinning arm pointing ahead towards the location, while his left arm crossed over his torso. _After you._

_ Cheeky bastard. _Videl thought. She raced ahead hardly acknowledging his honouring their agreement. Feeling sudden pressure on her ears and a new smell, she turned to the passenger seat, where, to her surprise, the Gold Fighter sat.

"Your use of this...machine, will do nothing but hinder your progress." He stated in a deeper more gravely voice as she gaped at him."Even if you land in front of the car he will either change his course, crash into your jet copter, or they will actually stop."

"How the... how did you-" Videl started only to be cut off.

"Two of these three are useless and one of those two put your life on the line. The third does nothing as the chase will only continue on. Think about what you will do carefully Videl."

Suddenly, he was out of the jet copter, flying beside her once again. _What the hell?_ She thought. _ How'd he get in my jet copter? Who is this guy? And more importantly, whats this secret?_

**A.N. So this is around 900 words min short than my usual minimum. Sorry guys, its been a busy ass week and frankly I don't want to leave you hanging anymore so I'm giving you what I got. You can expect another chapter in the next few days though, back to its normal 3000 minimum words. I promise I wont be five days without being over my minimum. Review and stuff!**


	8. Chapter 8

Flying through Satan City

_Damn you Gold Fighter. _Thought Videl. _My life would be easier if you didn't show up._

_ "Would it?" The other half thought. "He did save you along with over a dozen others when the man showed up in the mall."_

_ Well we don't know if I-_

_ "Yes we do." The other side thought. "You're not stupid, you know he had more than enough explosives to kill you as well."_

_ Shut up. _Videl thought, forcing the other half into silence.

Looking out her passenger window she saw the golden bastard casually flying through the air. He noticed Videl looking at him. Looking at her, he gave Videl a wink before blasting off over fifty times faster than her jet copters max speed. One second he was there, the next he was gone from sight, leaving a gaping Videl alone.

_How the hell-_ A stunned Videl processed what she had just witnessed. _He just vanished! This jet copter is the latest model and yet he can fly that much faster?!_

Infuriated that she has been shown up by the Gold Fighter, _again_, she floored the jet copter and soon arrived at general area the high speed pursuit was taking place in. She saw the Gold Fighter floating with his legs crossed in the air as he watched the chase go on. As it moved so did he, with his legs crossed. _Show off._

Flying down Videl followed the cars closely. As she pulled up closer to the vehicle being pursued, a man leaned out one back window, putting suppressing fire on the police that were close behind while another man leaned out the other window, putting gunfire on Videl's jet copter. Of course being back up for the police force, it was equipped with bullet proof armor and windows. She was perfectly safe, even if they tried shooting out the engine some how.

She followed them for a few minutes, learning some of their strategy. _Clearly they plan on staying inside rural and populated areas as much as possible, both to have as many alternative routes as well as prevent the police from returning fire in risk of hitting civilians._ She processed. _But since the police squad cars can't seem to catch up to do anything, and they keep dodging roads with traps set up, I'll have to do something myself._ She developed a plan, one that would force her to go in low, with the danger of exposing the jet copters weak spot, the engine intake. Should a bullet fly into there it would destroy the not just the intake fans but would cause an ignition in the engine, potentially killing Videl if there was a crash. _Oh well, go big or go home right?_

Working her way forward slowly, to not cause too much disruption and preventing the length of her jet copters weak spot being exposed, she got close to the car. When she was five meters away, she gunned it. Flying forward she rammed the right landing rail of the jet copter into the left rear panel of the car, spinning it out of control just as they entered a T-intersection. The car flew into a wooden telephone pole in a t-bone style, obviously killing the man firing at the police on impact as well as potentially killing the person in the passenger seat.

Videl on the other hand, was moving at too great a speed as she flew into the T-intersection. She saw this as she flew, the second she realised it she threw the top half of her body into the passenger seat, quickly wrapping the seat belt around both biceps and held on for dear life, waiting for the impact.

She waited. Waited. Waited. _Is it not going to happen or has my life just slowed down to reflect on it?_ Opening her eyes she peeked over the edge of the dash of the jet copter, still clutching the seat belt for her life.

There, the Gold Fighter floated, one arm extended, with his hand against the jet copter, effectively stopping the machine in its tracks. His hand was embedded one foot into the front of the jet copter, crushing the engine. Slowly he set it on the ground as a Videl, who nearly shit her pants, stared at him with mouth open. Gohan couldn't help but smirk and give her a wink which made her feel like her stomach gave a little jump.

That snapped Videl out of her trance. She cranked open her door and jumped out of the jet copter before running to the front to inspect the damage done. It was pointless. It was totalled. Dead. Never rising.

She grabbed her forehead before turning to face the Gold Fighter. "What the hell!" She shouted. "I appreciate you saving my life but couldn't you have done it in some other way that didn't involve destroying my jet copter?!"

"Yes." The Gold Fighter said, not blinking, just staring at her with his grin still plastered on his face as his blond eyebrows still had the form of a glare.

"Then why didn't you do that?!" She demanded an answer.

"Because you were too close to the house when I realized you wouldn't be able to stop yourself before running into the house. I wouldn't have been able to stop you with out damaging either the house or the jet copter." He explained. "So I did the option that would've mattered less. That family isn't rich like you are, Videl Satan." He said, emphasizing the name Satan, not in a hateful way though, more so a teasing manner.

All she could do was stand there with her mouth open glaring at him as she processed his logic. _Damn, he came up with that solution really fast. _As she thought more about it her gaze softened, clearly not forgiving of what he did but remained frustrated as well. _How the hell am I supposed to get to school now? No way is the butler driving me, I promised myself that would never happen again!_

"Besides, you can buy yourself a new jet copter or the department will cover the expenses since you received that damage in the line of duty."She thought about it with her eyebrows crunched together, deep in thought. _Cute. _Gohan thought.

"Although that does make me feel better, I'm still not happy about losing my transportation." She grumbled.

"That's somewhat understandable, although the jet copter is a piece of shit if I may say so myself."

Gasping Videl whipped her head around at him. "You may NOT say so yourself!" She exclaimed. "The great Bulma Briefs designed the jet copter herself!"

"It's slow. I'm much faster as you already know." He said, grinning since he knew he was right.

"You intolerable, insufferable, stupid, arrogant little-" Videl said, advancing on the Gold Fighter with a glare incredibly similar to Chichi's famous glare, although not nearly as effective but enough to strike a sliver of fear into Gohans soul.

Backing up, he spun to leap into the air as Videl jumped on his back with a roar, punching and hitting him. Although after five or so hits she pulled her hands off of him. _This son of a bitch is a titanium wall! He's tough as hell!_ She thought as she rubbed her hands, feeling better as though she defended her idol's dignity, as well as finally letting out some built up steam with her frustration at school with Gohan and his secrets.

"Well that was unexpected." The Gold Fighter stated as got up, brushing off his clothes. "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Videl froze at the sight of that gesture. _It's so...familiar..._ "What is your real name, Gold Fighter?" She asked. "I know you from somewhere don't I?"

"No you don't." Gohan said.

"Yes I do."

"Nope."

"Yea, but never mind since obviously you won't say anything just like-" Videl said before stopping herself. _...Just like Gohan._

"Well? You got something to say or what?" Gohan said, acting impatient. He really didn't like to hang around for the reporters and the police although the police were already there.

_Gohan. But, can it be? It can't! He's too...nerdy for this._ Videl thought. "Uh yea, well um, you see, uh..." Videl stuttered as she thought for an excuse. "Right! Lets go!" She said waving the Gold Fighter over.

"Huh?" Gohan looked at her. "Go where?"

"To get my dad dumbass." Videl said. "Remember? You said you'd tell me this secret of yours as long as my dad was there to hear it."

"You are forgetting my other condition-" Gohan started.

"Your other condition was for when I needed your help next." Videl started walking away. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I had needed your help just now. Now lets go!" She said waving him over again.

"Not so fast." Gohan said. "You misinterpreted my condition and my actions. My condition was to help you in the line of duty. My actions served as helping the people who own that home. They clearly could not afford the repairs that would've been needed to fix their home."

"What?" Videl said, fury once again building up in her. "You are cheating me of this secret once again?!"

"Not cheating. Just correcting the misinterpretation of my conditions." Gohan corrected, clearly not sensing the rising anger in the smaller frame right in front of him.

"You son of a bitch!" She shouted, slamming herself into the unsuspecting frame of Gohan, only to make him lose balance and take a step back to regain his balance before falling back herself.

"Again?" A confused Gohan mumbled as he reached a hand down to help Videl up.

Slapping the hand away, Videl got herself up, brushing herself off. _Gah! I've got to stop doing that! My shoulder feels like it was hit twenty times with an iron pole!_ She thought as she grasped her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked, putting his hand on her opposite shoulder.

Shrugging it off, Videl turned away. "I'll be waiting to hear this secret of yours."

"I'm waiting for you to hear it." He returned. _And for your father to admit it._

At the Son household

Gohan flew towards his house, just minutes away. Tuning out, he closed his and listened to the forest below. He listened to the birds singing and chirping, the young animals running alongside their parents. The animals eating and lightly sleeping. _Ah. What a perfect day. _

"Gohan!" Screeched into his mind, causing him to stop and slap his hands over his ears. Looking around he saw the source down below. Chichi stood outside the house obviously screaming something, waving her hands in the air frantically. Noticing Gohan having his hands over his ears, Chichi stopped yelling for a second. Signalling with her own hands, she pulled them away from his ears, advising Gohan to do the same. With fear in his heart and knowing it would be better if he did so, he pulled them away slowly and floated down to the ground and landed in front of his mother.

"Oh Gohan, dear." Chichi began in a dangerously soft voice.

"Y-yes mo-mother?" Gohan stuttered nervously.

"Do you know what you've done?" Chichi said, the danger increasing and the soft voice evolving into a stern one.

"N-nooo..." Gohan said, almost certain she knew what he had done. _She knows about me being the Gold Fighter!_

Narrowing her eyes at him, Chichi whispered in a deadly tone, "You don't?"

"...no.." Gohan said, not convincing the intimidating smaller woman in front of him.

"You don't remember that you said you would take Goten out to play today?!" Chichi shouted. "He's been looking forward to it for a week since you said you'd take him to Satan City!"

"Satan City?" A voice said from inside. "I'm going to Satan City?"

_Aww crap, I can't believe I forgot about that!_ Gohan scolded himself. "I'm sorry squirt!" He apologized to Goten. Turning to his mother he said, "I can still take him out today, if I go Super I can get us there in a minute and still have and hour to play before dinner."

"Well sounds like a plan!" Chichi said before turning away. "Oh and by the way..."

"Yes?"

A loud clang echoed around the home as Chichi pulled out her frying pan from her..._sleeve? Did she really pull that out of her sleeve?_ Gohan thought as he desperately rubbed his head to massage the pain spiking over his skull. "Ow!"

"Don't you ever forget an arrangement you've made with your little brother!" Chichi said before walking back into the house.

Rising from the dust, Gohan looked at his younger brother who stood there bouncing five feet up from the tips of his toes. "Are we gonna go Gohan? Huh? Are we? Are we?" He excitedly asked.

"Yes now hop on and hold on tight." Gohan said, going Super Saiyan.

"Woohoo!" Goten shouted and jumped on his brothers back. Then they both were gone, vanished into thin air.

A minute later and they landed in an alley next to a park in Satan City. While Gohan turned away and powered down, Goten instantly ran out in front of traffic straight for the park.

Sensing his brothers actions, Gohan turned around instantly and grabbed Goten by the back of his gi. "Don't be stupid Goten, remember what I told you. No showing your abilities, be very gentle. And no leaving my side. Got it?" Gohan drilled.

"Right Gohan!"

"Good. Now stay by my side!" Gohan said, as he wandered over to the stop light, waiting to cross the street. "Okay Goten, follow me." He said as he began to cross, his brother closs behind.

Reaching the other side they walked towards the playground in the centre of the park. There was a slide that twisted over and over again, monkey bars, a tire swing with a few normal swings nearby, a slide rail and a pole.

"Wheeeee!" Goten shouted as he took off for the playground. "Trunks is missing out! I bet Vegeta never takes him out to do this!"

_No, I bet he doesn't. _Gohan thought, trying to picture Vegeta at a place as public as a play ground.

In West City

"Vegeta! Take Trunks to the park!" A shout echoed through the hallways.

"The park? The hell is a park?" A gruff one shouted back.

"I'm going to a park?" A younger and more excited voice shouted. "Yayy!"

"Shut it brat, you're not going any where unless I say you can!"

"Vegeta! You take your son to a park or I'll starve you for a week!" Bulma shouted.

4 _"You wouldn't dare." _Vegeta said as he took the argument to their bond.

_"I wouldn't? Well then, consider it done._" Bulma said.

_"What, why you bitch!" _

_ "Now, thats not helping your case at all. Two weeks you say? Alright, if you say so..."_

_ "...What the hell is a park and where is the nearest one?"_

Back in Satan City

Videl walked down the street with Erasa. Once again she had been drilling in her best friends mind that Gohan had to be the Gold Fighter. _Gah, she's been on about this since we first got to the coffee shop!_ Erasa thought. They had been planing to just hang out a little bit since Videl didn't dare go to a chick flick or do shopping at the mall.

"I'm telling you Erasa! It has to be!"

"We've been over this Videl, the Gold Fighter has gold hair. Hence the title Gold Fighter." Erasa once again stated for what seemed the one hundredth time.

Nearing an open park they continued. "But I'm telling you Erasa! It has to be! There are so many similarities, they both rub the back of their head nervously, they are both built incredibly well and-"

"Wait a minute Videl." Erasa said.

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on either one of them?" Erasa questioned, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards.

"Wha-what? No!" Videl sputtered, cheeks feeling a bit red. "What made you suggest that?"

"Just the way you mentioned that both of them are incredibly well built. You stretched it out a bit and I think I could see the drool almost spill out of your mouth!"

"Absurd!" Videl shouted at her friend. "I do not like either one of them."

"And guess who's nearby Videl?" Erasa said giggling.

"Who?" Videl said, stopping and looking at her best friend with a tiring expression.

Pointing behind her friend, Erasa said, "Gohan! Hey Gohan!" She waved.

Gohan, hearing Erasa, turned away from Goten. _Aw shit._ "Hey guys!" He waved back.

"Come on Videl!" Erasa giggled as she half dragged her friend over to where Gohan was, watching Goten as he raced around the playground. "Hey Gohan, whatchu doing here?" She asked.

"I'm watching my little brother." Gohan said, jamming his thumb at the playground. "You'll know him when you see him."

Both Videl and Erasa surveyed the playground, looking for a kid who stood out. It took only a second as a kid with incredibly long and spiky hair ran past in an orange and blue gi.

"Awww! He's adorable!" Erasa said in her normal bubbly manner.

"So, he's into the arts is he Gohan?" Videl asked, more interested in the kids gi.

"Huh? Oh yea, we all are. You know, parents being martial artists and all." Gohan said.

"What symbol is that on his gi? Thats not any school I know of." Videl asked.

"It's not from a school. It's my dad's symbol." Gohan said, getting quieter than before.

"Oh yea? What belt was your dad anyway?" Videl asked, wanting to know Gohan's fathers skill level.

"Oh he was beyond what your dad could ever be." Gohan simply stated.

"What. Are you crazy or something?" Videl said. "In case you forgot, my dad's the world champ. Undefeated. Killed Cell."

"Or did he." Gohan mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Videl challenged.

"Hey Goten, come here!" Gohan shouted, clearly ignoring the challenge. "I want you to meet some friends from school!"

The little boy scampered over to where the three teenagers were. Remembering the manners his mother had drilled into his head, he said, "Hi, I'm Goten. I'm seven years old." He introduced himself as he stuck out his hand, sticking the other behind his back.

"Aww, you are just too precious!" Erasa said grabbing him and hoisting him up. "I am Erasa and I am seventeen."

"Who's the mad girl?" He said, pointing at a scowling Videl.

"Hey! I'm not mad!" She said, scowling more.

"Gohan, is this your girlfriend?" Goten asked, causing Videl and Gohan to freeze and Erasa to nearly drop Goten from laughter.

_Aww, double shit. This is not good._

**A.N. Thought I'd describe this my story a bit more. This is NOT Japan. It may be a Japanese show but I don't care. This is an alternate universe so I see this as a different country. Just wanted to point that out. Anyway, not too big or small of a chapter. Just hope that I manage to keep up with my schedule! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Gohan why did he ask if I was your girlfriend?" Videl questioned, raising an eyebrow at the suddenly quiet, blushing and frozen tall teen as her blond friend lay on the ground, tears in her eyes.

"Uh, what?" Gohan said, somewhat dumbfounded. "Ignore him, I've never even mentioned having a girlfriend."

"But Gohan, you said there was a-" Goten started before Gohan slapped his hand over his little brothers mouth.

"Excuse us a second, it would appear that Goten has forgotten some of the manners my mother taught me as well."

Goten's eyes widened and he shook his head viciously as Gohan picked him up and carried him away from the two girls.

"Goten..." Gohan said with authority. At least he tried. "It's time for you to speak only when spoken too. Or else I'll tell mom your being rude and how you have that lizard in your room."

Goten stared at Gohan. "Gohan?"

"What."

"I'll be quiet."

"Good."

"But you suck at being bossy." Goten stated. "Your not made for it." He said before skipping over to where Erasa and Videl were standing, leaving Gohan thinking about it.

_Well, he is right. I'm certainly not very good at lecturing._ Gohan thought before nodding his head to the side in agreement with his younger brother before getting back up and walking over to the three.

"Videl, sorry, he gets that kind of idea from my mom." Gohan tried to explain.

"What do you mean by that?" Videl asked, curious what Gohan's mom could have to do with Goten asking if she was Gohan's..._girlfriend._ Being a normal teen, her mind drifted to that possibility...

"What I mean is," Gohan started, sighing, snapping Videl from her train of thought. "my mom, for some unknown reason, is obsessed with the idea of me having a family ASAP. Now. Pronto."

"So where do I become affiliated with that?"

"Well, when I came home after the first day at school, I got the typical 'did you meet anybody nice' questions."

"Oh." Videl said, "I see."

"Gohan, I wanna play." Goten said, tugging on his older brothers pant leg.

"Ok, bud. What do you wanna play?" Gohan asked bending his knees and resting his forearms on his legs making him at the same level as his younger brother.

"Tag!"

"Ok but..." Gohan leaned in to whisper. "You have to slow down a lot and don't tag hard. They aren't...as good as us." Gohan said trying to make the little boy understand.

"Oh, ok!"

"You two wanna play?" Gohan asked turning to look at Videl and Erasa.

"Its your chance to touch Gohan..." Erasa whispered to Videl causing a little bit of warmth to flow to her friends cheeks.

Giving her friend a somewhat light elbow, Videl looked at Gohan and declined. "Sorry, not today Gohan." _Gold Fighter._ "Maybe another day, I'm on call today."

"Isn't that like every day?" Gohan asked, getting Erasa to roll her eyes and nod.

"Well, it's already been a busy day..." Videl started.

"Discussing theories about the Gol-gphr" Erasa started to say before Videl slammed a hand over her mouth.

"Anyway we best be off." Videl said grabbing her friend and walking away, "Bye Gohan, nice to meet you Goten."

"Bye Goten!" Erasa shouted excitedly at the little boy, waving.

"Bye Erasa and Vigel!" Gohan responded. "Nice to meet you too!"

"It's Videl."

"Sorry Vibel!" Goten shouted before running off to play tag with Gohan.

"Catch you two later." Gohan said before following his brother.

A month and a half later.

During the last month nothing major happened. Videl responded to a small number of crimes, the bigger ones, which was around 7 crimes. Each one the Gold Fighter would appear outside the crime scene or the showdown with whoever the crime involved, and would literally sit in the air as he waited in case he needed to give Videl help. Each time Videl noticed and hoped a little that his help would be needed but her Satan pride wouldn't let her admit it to herself.

In class Gohan exceeded as normal and Videl did very good as well. The odd project being done here and there, with finals just a few months away, well, there was no pressure yet. Just for the hell of it, a party was thrown. By who you ask? Well in the cafeteria...

"Sharpener," Erasa started, "did you invite Gohan to the party?"

"What?" Sharpener sputtered out his water, choking slightly. "Now why in the hell would I do that?"

He asked not fazed that Gohan sat three feet away.

_Ouch._ Gohan thought.

Erasa was quick to come to the rescue. "Don't be like that!" She said whacking Sharpener behind the head with a text book. "Thats mean!"

"Its ok, I really don't need to go to the party." Gohan said.

"There! He doesn't want to go." Sharpener said, throwing his hands up in Gohans direction while facing Erasa. "Would you look at that, SuperNerd doesn't want to party."

"Stuff it Sharpener." Videl said getting tired of hearing about this party. _Why the hell is this party such a big deal? It's all that the other kids seem to talk about in the hallways!_

"Videl, help me out here." Erasa insisted on her friend to support her.

"Why? I'm not going."

"Cause if you get Gohan to go then you can go and we both know you're into him." Erasa whispered in her ear. Not well enough because Gohan choked on the glass of water he was drinking.

"You OK there BigBrain?" Sharpener asked, not really caring at all.

After gasping a couple times Gohan faced Sharpener. "Dandy." He managed between breaths.

Whipping her head around to her friend Videl glared at Erasa. "Stop saying that." She said before getting up to leave.

"I only say it because it's true!"

"Whats true?" Gohan inquires.

"That you're stupid as shi-" Sharpener started only to get slapped on the back of his head by Erasa.

"Shut the hell up, you're almost flunking Chemistry!" Erasa said.

Wrapping up his lunch, Gohan gets up to leave. "Well I'm gonna go. Don't hit him to hard Erasa!"

"Can't guarantee anything, Gohan!" She giggled as Sharpener rubbed the back of his head lightly.

It had been a while since there had been any major crimes in the city. But for safe keeping and not being as suspicious as to leave whenever Videl got a call from the chief, he asked Bulma to put together a earpiece that was connected to his city's police radio. Any crime, big or small, he knew of it before Videl would.

*****_We have a man charged with several attempted assaults attacking a family. Emergency backup is needed, we believe he is holding one member hostage with a firearm. Over. *_

That's all that Gohan needed. He made his way to the doors of the school and walked out after signing out of the school for lunch hour. A block away he made a sharp turn into an alley and hit the button on his watch, turning into his Gold Fighter outfit and quickly going Super he ran and blast off into the sky.

In seconds he was at the location. There he floated, waiting for Videl to take action and show up.

He was not disappointed. She arrived in a couple minutes after he did.

Sighing she walked over to where she could speak with him best. "What do you advise?"

Cocking an eyebrow he glanced down at her. "What makes you think I'm here to give advice?"

"Thats all you seem to do when ever there is a crime worthy enough for either one of us to show up."

"I'm not here to give advise. But I do have some if you want it." He offered before looking back at the apartment building where it was going down.

"Well then, I'll ignore it this time and show you how resourceful I truly am." Videl said, wanting to prove to Gold Fighter she didn't need him to take care of _her_ city.

"By all means." He said before floating upwards, to the third level of the building, looking into a specific room.

_Must be where they are._ Videl thought. _Damn that bastard, still giving me info before I start the mission_.

Running into the building she heard a gunshot ring out, two floors up. _Third floor! Now!_ She sprinted as fast as she could, preparing to see the worse case scenario, a dead body. The agressive bastard responsible for this call, a nervous family member, or even the Gold Fighter as a corpse would be hazardous for her.

Knowing negotiations were out the window at this point due to the gunshot, she broke through the door from where the gunshot came from. A quick scan sprung her into action as she saw a man with a firearm standing in a living room where he still had his arm raised. He saw Videl and swung his arm to her direction.

Bolting to the left to the cover of a room, she closed the door behind her. Only to be attacked from behind and punched in the kidney causing the pain to immobilize her for a moment allowing the attack to sneak behind into a full nelson followup hold. Gasping she clenched her hands into fists, she brought them behind her head and smashed he knuckles into the back of the attackers hands, causing them to release and let go, she spun and kicked behind the knee, buckling the legs. She spun counter-clockwise and arc handed (a strike in between the index finger and the thumb, making an arc with the inside of the hand) her opponent in the throat, effectively decking her opponent. The person choked and coughed on the ground before she realized that this was NOT the man with the gun. Nor the person that was described as the trouble maker in the first place.

"Sorry, but it would be best for you to stay down for the moment, sir." She whispered. "I'm Videl Satan, I'll get this fixed don't worry."

As realization dawned on the man of who he attacked, the relief the entered his eyes was evident. But there was something else that was in them. What, Videl couldn't tell.

She whipped open the door and sprinted for more cover, running past the armed man. She slid behind the cover of the couch as a bullet entered the wall just behind her.

"Whoever you are, you are too late!" The man shouted. "I've done what I've come to do and I'm not going down without a fight!"

"What was it you came to do?" Videl asked, shifting position behind the couch to try to avoid being hit should another round be fired.

"Cause pain for this family."

Thats when Videl saw it while lying down, she saw through to the other side underneath the couch. A body. Long hair. Blood pooled.

"You bastard." She whispered, frozen by the horror before her eyes.

By now the man had circled the couch at a safe distance with a clear shot at Videl. "Well, I'll be damned. A dangerous enough situation that the mighty Videl Satan was sent to mop it up? Well then, by all means. I'll end you too. You're fast but not fast enough to out run a bullet. Especially when you're lying down." He said, taking aim with his pistol.

The gunshot rang out, Videl still frozen in place as she watched a pair of arms wrap around the man's stomach and lift him up throwing him over his shoulder as well as throwing off the bullet, skinning Videl's ear. The adrenaline cancelling out the burn of the gunshot.

She continued to watch as the gunman was lifted off the ground and as both figures fell back, the gunman at a 90 degree angle difference, making him on the shoulder of the other. She watched as the gunman's neck and skull made contact with the hard floor first, breaking his neck instantly. Videl frozen, heard a crash in the glass window nearby as Gold Fighter broke in to see the final result. He looked at Videl in a corner and saw the two bodies nearby.

Realizing that her rescuer was not the Gold Fighter she did a double take on the two men before her. It was the man from the room. He had killed the gunman and saved her life.

"Are you alright?" Gold Fighter asked, offering his hand.

Videl responded by leaning the otherway and vomiting on the floor. _The blood, the neck, the sound of a life being snapped to an end..._

Gohan knew exactly what she was experiencing. Seeing a life end in such a horrid manner and the mess of the womans body would be overwhelming.

The man now pushed the gunmans body off him and crawled over to the body, weeping. "Charlie. I'm sorry Charlie. I'll take care of her, don't worry..." He repeated, tears falling from his eyes.

Videl curled up in the corner her hand over her mouth with her own few tears spilling.

They watched as the man pushed his hand through the woman's hair, kissing her forehead and her lips before getting up again. He stumbled into the room once more, only to stay in there.

"Stay here Videl." The Gold Fighter said. Gohan walked towards the room, only to see the man sitting on the bed, facing away from him. He saw something over top the shoulder of the man. A girl, no more than two.

"It's OK Jaclyn, it's over. Don't worry."

The child responded in a mumbled and slurred child tone, something related to "ma."

"Mommy is safe now, safer than before. Don't worry." The dad sobbed into his daughter.

"I'm sorry." Gohan said from the door way. "I know how it is to lose a parent."

The man faced him, his eyes red from crying. "How hard will it be? For her? Her mothers gone, how can I help her now?"

"Become both the mother and the father. That is until you meet someone new who will love her like their own daughter."

"Is that what happened with you? Your parent was replaced?" The man asked, clearly unable of imagining a different love.

"No. It's been the same for years."

The man sat in silence. "At least he won't hurt us again."

"Indeed, but you will be pressured by the police you know this."

"To keep her safe and to avenge Charlie, it was worth it. A parent will die for their child."

Gohan looked at the man. "I hope you never have to make that sacrifice." Then he walked out of the room as the police burst in guns drawn. Assessing the situation took seconds and they quickly holstered their guns.

Gohan walked over to Videl and picked her up, she automatically curled up to his chest, letting out more tears before going silent.

Outside Gohan told the chief the description of what happened inside. Videl was declared traumatized by medics.

_No shit._ Gohan thought.

He wrote a letter. He folded it up and placed it on Videl's bed at her household then he left for his own house to explain to his mother his absence from school for the day. She understood entirely the situation especially when he told her of how two people died and Videl traumatized causing her motherly instincts to kick in and for her to start fretting about Videl.

The next few days the case was in the court since it was such a high level crime. A deceased man had committed first degree murder, killing a woman, the man with several brutality charges had been released from parole. The father who had killed said deceased man in third degree murder. He never intended to kill him, it just happened, he saw the gun aimed at someone and got the strength to bear hug him, the lethal take down wasn't a plan.

The court released the man. No charges. He was reunited with his daughter.

Days later when Videl had been home a while she finally opened the mysterious letter she had just found on her bed. She hadn't slept in days. So she had never found it till now. And she agreed with everything in that note.

_Videl. You needed my help then. But I never came. I had detected the other man making a move so I didn't interfere. If it had cost a life I would have but... I failed. So, I will tell you. One secret. But not now. Certainly not now. You're not emotionally stable enough to handle the truth about which secret you will chose to hear. In a couple months time, I will reveal to you the truth, once you're out of trauma. PTSD will be tough, but you have friends, let them help you. _

_Take care Videl._

_~Gold Fighter_

**A.N. OK holy fuck. Sorry for the longest wait for the next chapter. I fell out of DBZ entirely almost. I got into Bleach and then fucking Fairy Tail, both of which are AMAZING especially Fairy Tail, one I am considering writing a fan fic for but I'm not sure what it would be about yet. This isn't my normal length but it's close to 3000 words. Again, terribly sorry for the wait. Forgive me about that. I'll try to update again soon. I understand if you're annoyed, I get annoyed to when authors take a long ass time to update.**

**By the way, this chapter brought tears to my eyes, but that might be just because it's late here.**

**~NightLocker.**


	10. Vegeta's Rage

**A.N. So the last chapter was a good wake up call to lots of fanfictions. These are living things, this is life and shit happens, we all know that. This chapter will have a bit more shit I expect but it will not be coated heavily like the last one. I'd like to thank Dyton for some suggestions of what he'd like to see in this chapter. Also, Videl may seem OOC. Well, after that kind of experience and PTSD I'd probably have a personality change, don't know about you guys.**

It's been two months. Videl still hasn't fully recovered and is experiencing a big case of PTSD and is expected to for quite a while. Since their best friend went through such tragedy and went into traumatic shock, the party that Sharpener had planned was cancelled since neither one of them felt like going, and Gohan certainly didn't want any thing related to a party.

_I wonder which secret she will chose to find out. When she's capable that is. Actually, it might be best just for me to-_ Gohan's thought was cut off by his mother.

"Gohan, any word on Videl?"

"Little to nothing, she's been locked up for weeks. Very few people are allowed in to visit her, mainly Erasa and Sharpener." Gohan said, scrunching his face at the memory of being rejected access when he first approached the Satan mansion with Erasa and Sharpener. It had been a dark day, Sharpener didn't even make a single jab at him. "She still gets school work, but that's thanks to Erasa who's been breaking her back at teaching Videl the stuff she's learning at the same time."

"Well, she's very lucky to have a friend like her, although I'm sure you'd be a better teacher." His mother said, referring to the years of text book work she'd drilled into Gohan's mind.

"Whether or not if that's true, I just wish I could make sure she's doing OK."

"Grandbabies..." Chichi whispered with a grin.

"Whats that?"

"Gr- oh never mind me." Chichi looked at the clock. "You have around ten minutes to get to school by the way."

"Gotta go mom!" And just like that, he was gone. Powered up to Super he ran and took off into the sky and made it to the city in a minute before powering down and getting in his jet copter, which honestly was still weird having to use it but it was actually surprisingly nice.

Gohan had picked up on the crimes while Videl spent the last two months in therapy and such. It was never difficult, at least for him. He always managed to get everything he needed to get done as well as save the day as the Gold Fighter when ever he was needed.

Since Videl was out of order for now, crime spiked in the city, thinking it would be safer to do their business without the Miss Satan of the city kicking their asses. Instead they got a bigger fish in her absence. Gold Fighter was more than terrifying especially when it appeared explosives and bullets didn't seem to even touch him. It didn't take very long for crime to drop back down needless to say.

One time, a reporter decided that since the Gold Fighter was now spending so much time on his feet rather than flying, and now was talking to the officers, it would be a good time to pull off the wig that he was SURE that the Gold Fighter had been wearing.

When he pulled on the hair, Gohan's head turned as well only to get a bright flash of a camera in the eyes. His turquoise eyes flared and he sent out a quick burst of power causing the camera to explode internally, frying everything and ruining the photo. As the reporter freaked out and threatened to sue and demanded a replacement camera, Gohan simply looked at him and said, "Your fault."

Gohan now walked into the school, looking for the other two friends he had, Erasa and Sharpener. Finding them and taking his seat next to Erasa who was next to Videl's which was still empty. "Any word about when she'll be coming back?" Gohan asked, feeling more worried since Videl has been gone for two months now.

"No, not really. She's under pretty heavy lock and key." Erasa said, biting her lip. "It's just sad! She can't even go into the yard!"

"Well how is she holding up?" Gohan asked. "Since I'm the only one who gets denied access I have no idea."

Erasa gave him a sly and knowing grin. "You know what Gohan?"

"What?"

"I'm getting more confident you like Videl." Erasa stated causing Sharpener to gag on his own spit.

When he recovered Sharpener looked at Gohan. "Well he can try a move, I'm doubting she'll go for you though." He sneered.

"I don't know why you insist I have a crush on her Erasa." Gohan said, resting his forehead in his hand, blushing slightly.

"Because you two would be so cute together!" Erasa insisted, causing the blush to intensify more.

"Not exactly solid evidence for me having a crush on her." Gohan murmured.

"Your blush isn't helping you Cranium-Case." Remarked Sharpener with his newest insult for Gohan.

"...Cranium-Case?" Erasa asked.

"What?"

"It seems your arsenal of insults are running low." Gohan remarked.

"Yea, no kidding." Erasa agreed.

"Shut up, class is about to start."

At the end of the school day Erasa did her latest routine; going over to Videl's house to help her with the latest work and to tell her the latest gossip.

After they had finished the homework and snapping Videl out of a couple trances, where after each one she'd take a minute to gather her thoughts back together, Erasa started filling her in.

"...and Ben told Karl that she was-" Erasa said before being cut off.

"Erasa." Videl mumbled.

"What's up?"

"How come only two of my three friends have visited?" Videl asked, curious why she hasn't seen Gohan.

"You mean Gohan don't you?" Erasa asked, looking for confirmation for her dream couple.

"Not like that," Videl began to defend her question, knowing where Erasa's mind had headed. "Gohan's not the type of guy to not visit a friend who's gone through some shit."

"Well, he was certainly curious about you today." Erasa said, hoping to lure Videl in.

"Define 'curious'." Videl WAS curious as well but she knew there was another part to the story.

"He was asking questions about how you were doing and when you might be back." She said. "He seemed pretty concerned." She mentioned with a wink.

_Damn it Erasa._ "That doesn't answer why he hasn't tried to visit."

"Oh he has."

"What do you mean?"

"Since your dad has never seen the guy's face, he doesn't want you near him. He's afraid he's here to seduce your or something." Erasa said.

"Sounds like dad." Videl mumbled.

"So whenever he walks up to the front gate, the security chases him away, denying him entrance."

"Damn it." Videl mumbled again.

Erasa grinned ear to ear. "You want to see him. You liiikee him." Erasa teased.

"Damn it again, Erasa. We've been over this before. I don't like him." Videl sighed.

This went back and forth, on and off for the rest of the visit. Erasa would tease and Videl would curse and complain and deny.

"Videl before I leave, I have to say." Erasa stopped at the door. "You've changed and clearly it's for the better."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Videl said tiredly.

"You're not as snappy. Although it was horrible, that experience has made you a softer and kinder person. I can tell."

"Erasa what the hell-" Videl was cut off.

"Goodnight Videl." Erasa walked out, not allowing her to finish her sentence.

_We'll see about that._ Videl thought to herself.

It was around 10:30PM. Gohan had told Chichi that he was going to talk to Videl tonight, and of course Chichi excitedly agreed to the idea of Gohan going to talk to a 'girlfriend' at night. It just wasn't going to be the way she planned.

Two blocks away from the Satan mansion, Gohan was under trees in the park, well out of sight for any person. He hit the button on his watch and was in his Gold Fighter outfit and he quickly powered up.

(In West City)

"Why the hell is the brat Super at this time?" Vegeta questioned, feeling Gohan's power level spike.

(Back in Satan City)

Gohan went at such a speed that no eye would see him and no ear would hear him. Suddenly he was in front of Videl's room and balcony. He saw that she was just staring out a different window, obviously in a trance focused on something else. He reached forward and tapped the window...

Videl heard the tapping, just distantly. Her mind was flashing a memory every now and then. Erasa. Smiling after class. Woman with the hole in her chest. The pooled blood. Sharpener, giving Gohan a hard time. The sound of the neck breaking...It was becoming too much. _Why did all that have to happen? _Instinctively her body started to curl up.

_Videl?_

_Why am I thinking my own name?_

_Videl! _A different voice said.

_Who is that? Are they stuck in this land of horrors now?_ She thought. _Leave now before it gets you too._

"Videl!" A voice hissed gently, shaking her gently.

That brought Videl out of the trance. Blinking her eyes a few times, apparently she'd been crying.

"Are you OK?" The voice asked. The strangely familiar voice. It was obviously a boy. A man.

_Daddy?_ Videl couldn't help but wonder desperately. Although Mr. Satan had closed the outside from his daughter that didn't mean he spent time visiting her. And she was realizing how much she missed the dad part of her father. The one from her childhood before all...this.

"Videl, are you alright?" The man asked.

Blinking away her tears, she finally looked at who was talking to her. _Golden spikey hair... the Gold Fighter?_ "What are you doing here?" She couldn't help but ask the question. "You could be arrested, breaking in like this." She said, trying to both regain composure and be the old law abiding Videl.

"I came to see you. Then I saw you curl up and start crying and I couldn't stand outside." He said, concern in his turquoise eyes.

"Come to see me about what?" She said still feeling a little overwhelmed with what had flashed before her eyes.

"Never mind that, it's bothering you isn't it?" He asked. "The two deaths?"

Instantly images flashed, instantly putting her in another trance, freezing her in place. _No, no, not again!_ She tried to cry out but her lips wouldn't move.

Then the unexpected happened. Without any words, or any shaking, the trance was over just like that. She felt the tears on her face from the visions of her friends being in the place of the two people who died. She looked to her left and saw the unexpected.

The Gold Fighter had picked her up and was holding her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Videl croaked.

"Comforting a friend." He stated simply.

"What makes you think we are friends?" She said, through her uncontrollable tears and gasps. "All I've done is control how much you help the city."

"I've been willing to let you tell me, I could have easily have left and done what ever I wanted." He said shutting down her objection.

"I still don't think that enough grounds for a friendship." Videl murmured, the tears slowly going away. _What's this sudden peace?_

"You still don't know the half of it." He mumbled, a grin on his face.

"Do enlighten me, Gold Fighter." She said, forcing out a bored tone.

He chuckled, making her feel more warmth, the deeper voice in her ear was bringing a peace to her mind, forgotten for a long time.

"We have quite a bit in common."

"Oh?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well there is no Mrs. Satan, just like I have no father." He put it bluntly.

Videl had come to terms with her mother's disappearance and she might as well be dead. It's been 16 years, even if she did show back up, Videl wasn't sure if she could take the reunion. "What happened to him?"

"Well," he sighed. "remember the reporter who mentioned the Cell Games before I knocked over his van with one of these?" He asked, pointing his finger and making a small ki ball on the tip.

Videl stared at the ball of energy, her mouth open with awe. "How do you make those?" She asked. "My dad said those were all light tricks!"

"Thats another story for another time." Gohan said flicking his wrist dissolving the ki ball. "Anyway, he mentioned Gold Fighters, hence my nickname, Gold Fighter. Well both my father and I and a few others were in the Cell Games. We were both Gold Fighters."

"So you both were at the Cell Games, does that mean..." Videl trailed off not wanting to ask the question of whether or not his father had died against Cell.

"Yes." Gohan sighed. "Cell killed him...No, no thats not right."

Videl looked at him curiously. "What's not right?"

With sadness filling his voice, Gohan looked at Videl. "He died protecting me while I was fighting Cell."

Videl couldn't say anything. _The man who had trained the Gold Fighter, died from Cell?_ "But how?" She couldn't help but blurt out the question. "As much as I dislike admitting someone is stronger than me, how could the man who trained _you_ have been killed by Cell?"

Gohan give a small smirk. "One of the last things he said before he stepped away from Cell, before I stepped up, was that there was someone stronger than he was. That's when he called me forward."

Videl could only gape and as she attempted to imagine the true power of the Gold Fighter. "So...what happened to you? I mean, my _dad_," She said dad with more emphasis of disgust. "-killed Cell. So that means you must have failed right?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Well, thats where I'm dropping the story. I'm not entirely wanting to relive the situation in my head."

Videl nodded, understanding. But there was one more thing... "One last question."

Gohan sighed and nodded. "OK. What is it?"

"Since you were strong enough to take on Cell, does that mean..." Videl couldn't think of how to phrase the question.

"Does that mean all this crime fighting is kiddy work for me?" He asked with a small grin.

Videl half glared at him since some of this crime fighting WAS hard work. "Well does it?"

Gohan leaned in to her ear and said; "Yes." sending shivers through her body as she once again felt a large wave of a protective atmosphere cover her.

"It's time for you to sleep Videl." Gold Fighter said, again in a whisper. Once he said that, she suddenly felt all the tiredness of the past few weeks weigh down on her.

"Ok." She mumbled tiredly, already half asleep, still him his arms.

Without her noticing, he stood up, still holding her with one arm, and got her in bed. Placing the covers over her he sat on the edge of the bed with his hand on her head, stroking her hair, soothing her into a long missed sleep.

The Next Day

Once Gohan had realized she had fallen asleep he left as quietly as he came.

When Videl woke up she looked at the time and saw 4:00 PM on the screen. She had slept for 16 hours, more than she had slept in total for the past week. She looked at the side of her bed and saw the glass of water and sleeping pills she'd normally take before bed to help her sleep, although they didn't do much. _Was that sleep, all because of...him?_ She thought back to the Gold Fighter and how warm and protected she felt curled up in his arms.

Gohan on the other hand, returning late the night before was instantly bombarded with questions by his mother. All of which made him blush to a shade of red beyond a cherry.

A week later

Although the Z-Fighters haven't had a need to fight for quite a while, clearly they still kept in touch. During a visit, Chichi told Bulma what Gohan had told her, the conversation about some of the Cell Games. Trunk's being the little brat that he is, as Vegeta so commonly describes him, heard the entire thing. He ran his mouth at Goten about it making mushy gushy noises that they thought probably happened when Gohan was visiting Videl, all the while keeping in the important bits. That's when Vegeta walked in. Hearing the story of how the first brat of Kakkarot didn't have the balls to tell the Satan girl the truth infuriated him. It made it so much worse when he walked into the living room, where Bulma sat with the news on. Guess who was there.

Mr Satan, behind a podium, once again describing his great defeat of the monster Cell.

Vegeta snapped.

30 minutes later a loud boom and dust and rocks flew up in front of the Satan mansion, with reporters nearby, waiting for Videl to once again emerge from the estate. Once the dust and debris cleared, a shorter man, with blazing gold hair emerged, in a blue spandex suit and white armor. Several others emerged as well, with concern plastered on their faces.

"Don't do this!" A tall bald, three eyed man said. "It's a bad idea!"

Desperately Yamcha also tried to convince Vegeta to think otherwise. No one recognized Vegeta but they recognized Yamcha.

"It's Yamcha!" A reporter shouted. "But what's he doing here?"

The small man just stuck a hand out in front of him and pointed at the gate with a finger. A ball of light the size of a tennis ball appeared. Suddenly it launched at the gate and then, when the dust cleared there was no gate.

"Where is the oh so great MR SATAN?!" He bellowed, ignoring his fellow Z-Fighters.

He was a man on a mission. A mission of war.

**A.N. Well Vegeta has a sudden increase in his burning passion for the truth of the Cell Games to be revealed. And I've got quite the showdown in mind if I don't say so myself. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Krillen was told by Chiaotzu of what Vegeta was doing. Krillen went to fetch Gohan as Vegeta took off to make Mr. Satan publicly confess his sins, as Vegeta put it.

"Come on out!" Vegeta shouted, clearly aware that Mr. Satan wasn't at home. His power level wasn't there but instead there was a stronger one. "I know you're here somewhere!"

Tien looked at him, clearly knowing that Vegeta was playing some kind of game. "What are you doing?" He asked. "You and I both know that Satan isn't here."

Vegeta whipped around and looked at the three eyed man. "Yes, but if you didn't notice, someone with a higher power level is here as well." He said. "Not only do I want to identify the source of the power but I can use something to do until Mr. Satan get's here which won't be much longer." He barked at them, being the normal moody Vegeta.

Tien understood but feared what Vegeta would do if he actually found the person or worse, met Mr. Satan. Yamcha could only feel the same.

Krillen flew through the sky towards the Son household. Landing he wasted no time knocking, knowing he'd later have to apologize to Chichi for his disrespectful manners. "Gohan, we have trouble!"

Instantly, Gohan slid his chair back and stood up, flipping the switch on his watch, switching into his Gold Fighter outfit. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice serious as he felt the tension around Krillen.

"Vegeta's snapped!" Krillen half-panicked. "He's gone after Satan!"

As soon as the name Satan was muttered and half way out Krillen's mouth, Gohan was gone, out the door and in the sky, powered up to Super Saiyan and flying straight for it. _ Don't do anything stupid, Vegeta._

Vegeta walked around the up stairs following the source of the mysterious power that was higher then the great Mr. Satan. "Where are you, you coward." He mumbled. He walked past a room that seemed to hold the person. Simply ripping the doors off the hinges he walked in. It was a room. A bed room to be more specific. Videl sat at the table with Erasa trying to catch up on homework. The house was so large with so many rooms and walls, it was virtually soundproof, so with Videl both concentrating and the large house, she didn't hear any of the squabble from down below.

"Well I'll be." Vegeta smirked. "The daughter of Mr. Satan holds more power in her bones than the sad old bastard himself." He chuckled as he walked out of the room.

_What? _Videl thought, slightly stunned. _A...Gold Fighter? There's another one? I thought the one who taught the Gold Fighter had died! So that must mean there is more!_

This is when Mr. Satan burst through the shattered doors of his house. "What the hell?!" He bellowed, thinking this was some punks doing an elaborate trick. "Come on out you bastards and I'll show you the true meaning of pain!" He taunted.

Yamcha and Tien sprinted down the stairs straight for Mr. Satan.

"Don't be foolish!" Yamcha hissed as he grabbed the old fool. "You have no idea what you're getting into."

Not recognizing the two lesser members of the Z-Fighters, Mr Satan ignored them. "Just who do you think you are?! Let me go, or I'll release the fury of the Dynamite Kick!" He tried to intimidate them with his most 'dangerous' and legendary attack.

"Oh I bet that would tickle." Another voice said, holding back a laugh. Vegeta floated in the air ten feet away, four feet up.

Now Vegeta, Mr. Satan recognized. It would be hard not to. The blazing gold hair of a Super Saiyan was almost impossible to forget. "Oh. Oh no." He whispered to himself, feeling his knees weaken and buckle.

"Oh yes." Vegeta grinned wickedly as he suddenly grabbed Mr. Satan and dragged him out infront of the mansion to where the reporters were waiting. "Mr. Satan, I, a 'Gold Fighter' from the Cell Games, insist, no, I demand that the statements of a fellow Z-Fighter of mine, another Gold Fighter, the statements of him being a fraud and a fake be revoked!"

Now, Vegeta would've much rather have demonstrated the power of an admittedly weaker Gold Fighter than Goku against the foolish man that stood before him, that was nearly peeing his pants, but he couldn't. He had to avoid the woman removing his food for a month at all costs.

Mr. Satan, unsure of what to do, looked at the reporters around him, as well as saw his daughter in the nearby window. He took a deep breath and gulped, not helping his shaking legs. "I will not revoke a true statement." He said, deciding that a Gold Fighter wouldn't commit murder, but was scared shitless nonetheless.

Smirking, Vegeta held up a finger, forming a ball of ki the size of a baseball on the tip. "I was hoping you'd say something like that." He said as he aimed at the World Champion, releasing the deadly light.

Gohan had shown up in time, being the only one powerful enough to stop Vegeta, he simply caught the small ball of ki and dissolved it with a stronger one of his own, causing a mini explosion in his palm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Gohan shouted, clearly angry and surprised with Vegeta's sudden outburst.

"The world deserves to know-" Gohan, detecting that what Vegeta says next may expose everything, flew forward and grabbed Vegeta by the shirt and threw him into the sky, where Vegeta simply stopped and waited for Gohan.

"We agreed not to reveal it! Not for your sake but a families sake!" Gohan couldn't help but express his disappointment in Vegeta. "I thought you had left these kind of days behind!"

Mr. Satan on the other hand was VERY glad that another Gold Fighter with common sense had shown up. Placing his hand on his chest he took deep breaths trying to calm his heart to prevent from fainting.

Videl stared out the window as her-.. as the Gold Fighter faced up against the smaller Gold Warrior, giving him Warrior since it appeared he was older and had seen more battles, she only thought it was fitting. _Fighter and Warrior are clashing. This may be out of our control to stop. _Videl thought. _Two ultimate fighting forces like them? They might destroy something!"_

"It didn't seem much like an agreement!" Vegeta countered in his 'Prince of all Saiyans' attitude. "My opinion was thrown out of the vote and not to mention I'm doing this to restore honour to the tarnished title of your own father, who is now gone and I can't kick his ass!"

"He's been gone for seven years, get over it!" Gohan shouted back. "I have and I still miss him like hell."

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted, throwing a ball of ki at Gohan. "If we can't revive him then we will restore honour his lost honour because of that blubbering idiot! Why are you not grateful for what I am trying to do!"

Gohan merely deflected the ki away from everyone and into the sky where it exploded into a huge blast in the sky, knocking the weaker reporters to the ground and sending Mr. Satan to cover. "Because it's not how he would have wanted it! He never cared about that shit!"

Then it became a battle of pure skill, speed and experience. The two Gold Fighters were floating in the air thirty feet high, engaged in close quarters. Kick's and fist's were flying at speeds too fast for anyone to make out, including Videl who had the highest power level of anyone other than the Z-Fighters on that property. Even they struggled at times to keep up with the fight.

"Mr Satan!" A reporter shouted. "Why aren't you breaking up their fight?" The reporter asked, notepad ready to take notes.

Realizing he looked a bit cowardly hiding from the destructive force of the half-Saiyan and the full Saiyan, he stood up proudly and laughed. "Ha! Breaking up their fight would be too easy for me but it's always nice to let out some steam which it would seem is exactly what those two need to do."

_Dear lord Dad..._ Videl thought. _Don't be stupid. I doubt you could take them on. Look at how fast they are moving!_

Ki blasts started going off in a few separate directions, one of them flying down and destroying Mr. Satan's limo that he arrived in.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Now wait one second! No destroying my-" He was cut off as Vegeta took the opportunity at Gohan being distracted by Mr Satan. Flying down Vegeta landed in front of the world's champ and gave him a light, two fingered flick on his sternum. Of course with someone as weak as Mr. Satan, he flew back twenty feet into the the brick wall nearby the entrance to the estate. Gohan responded by zipping down to Vegeta and chopping him in the neck with enough strength to knock out the elder Saiyan.

_Damn it! _ He thought. _He had to go and do that and now that I've knocked him out he will be sure to hold onto that for a long time._ There was no way Vegeta would let him go with that. But Gohan always had Bulma to hide behind.

As Vegeta started to power down Gohan threw the unconscious Saiyan to Tien, who caught him. "Get him out of here, fast." Gohan ordered. The three eyed man simply nodded before taking off before any reporter could snap a photo or identify who it was that had attacked Mr. Satan. "Yamcha, stay here, you're most acquainted with reporters, help me clean this mess up." Yamcha nodded and began to order the reporters off the estate while answering as few questions as possible.

Gohan walked over to Mr Satan was more in enough pain and winded enough that he couldn't speak. "So you know, I have not told Videl." He whispered, noticing relief flicker across Mr. Satan's eyes. "But I will NOT hide this from her forever." Again, he noticed something in the eyes of the icon, except this time it was fear. "You had no right at all to take the glory for Cell's defeat from my family or the joint efforts of the Z-Fighters, specifically my father and I." Gohan said, allowing some of his human nature of anger to seep into his voice, causing the gasping Mr. Satan to have fear strike through his heart. "But I am grateful. You've saved us from the weight of fame from our shoulders. We like our peaceful life so I think it went out well." Gohan said, the Son's calm attitude flowing back into his words.

Mr Satan had finally gathered enough breath to talk. "Oh please forgive me for it." He begged. "Don't hurt my baby girl!"

"Don't be absurd!" Gohan hissed. "I'd never hurt Videl. But you may be doing exactly what you fear of happening to her." He said. "Lies are never free and always come at a price."

Videl had watched from the window where the Gold Fighter had knocked out the Gold Warrior after he had sent her father flying from such a simple attack. _Holy shit. That was just a flick of two fingers! And if the Gold Fighter could knock out such a powerful person, how much stronger is the Gold Fighter?_ She watched as the Gold Fighter walked over to her father after ordering the other two men to do tasks, one escort the Gold Warrior who's hair was...getting darker? _What?_

Gohan was flying home to report to those waiting there about what had happened. _"I'm doing this to restore honour to the tarnished title of your own father, who is now gone!" _ Gohan remembered what Vegeta had shouted, feeling a choke in his throat. Flying down to a nearby mountain he sat on the ledge of a rock jutting out of the side. Then the tears started seeping. Then falling. Then pouring. Gohan sat there as he cried out his frustrations. _Damn it dad, I'm sorry I wasn't able to defeat Cell sooner._ He couldn't stop himself as that thought of guilt and self pity crossed his mind. _I miss you so much. You wouldn't believe what's been going on down here. I'm in highschool although thats not that big of a surprise. Goten is as troublesome as ever, Videl is gorgeous although she's the result of a hideous bastard like Mr. Satan who has amazingly spared us of all the troubles of fame._...

Gohan sat there, tears flowing here and there, a giggle every now and then as he imagined himself having a conversation with Goku.

A week later and Videl is making her re-appearance at school. She isn't quite willing to fly herself yet so Erasa was kind enough, as always, to give her a ride to school. Erasa of course hadn't told Gohan about Videl's return, and Sharpener, well, he was being Sharpener and didn't bring it up. So it was quite the surprise when Gohan saw Videl walk through the door into class, she looked different. No, different was an understatement. She looked amazing.

"Videl!" He said surprised as she sat down next to him. "You're back! And with a haircut too!"

"Yes, no shit Sherlock." Sharpener said.

"Yes, I am Gohan." Videl said with a small smile, feeling warmth flood through the air while unconsciously petting her hair where her ponytails used to be. "_This is familiar...but from where?"_ "Good to see you again."

"Great to see you again too!" Gohan said excitedly, a grin pasted on his face. "Glad to see you're back and doing better!"

"Nerd head here has been playing around with us while we cram for finals." Sharpener reported. "Also Jackson found a boyfriend."

Videl turned and looked at Gohan. "Oh?" She asked Sharpener. "Gohan doesn't seem to be the one playing around. Doing nothing maybe but not distracting. But you," she said as she turned to Sharpener. "Are the kind of person I'd expect to goof off while everyone was cramming for finals."

"What?" Sharpener sputtered. "Videl you know me better than tha-"

"So Videl you ready for finals?" Erasa interrupted, saving her friend from the whiny voice of Sharpener.

Videl nodded at her friend. "Yup, thanks to you I've been caught up with everything and get it all."

"Attention class!" The teacher at the front said. "I know we are all very excited to see Miss Satan back, welcome back by the way, but we do have a class to do." He said before turning towards the board. "So if you look this way I'll show you how we complete this quadrilateral surface area equation..."

Videl sat and listened occasionally taking notes. Every now and then stopping to soak in the light warm feeling around her. _"Seriously, what is this?"_

Gohan sat nearby and took the opportunity of having nothing to learn and nothing to do to look at Videl. _"The haircut certainly makes her much more...attractive in a more teenager and adultish way. She looks more grown up then she did with those pony tails."_ Every now and then Videl would look his way, to either seem him smile back being clueless or to see him looking out the window.

"_Something is different about Gohan. I feel as if I know him more than I do...it sets a more peaceful air about him._"

They went through their day as they used too but now it was different. Videl noticed Gohan in a different light while everyone saw Videl differently with her pony tails now gone and after the incident.

Flying home Gohan couldn't help but think about Videl.

Going home Videl couldn't help but think a bit about Gohan either. He seemed so different and she wanted to know why. But not with the same attitude that once drove her to find out his secrets. His jawline and his build seemed so familiar. But who did it remind her of?

**A.N. So this one is shorter yes, I felt this was a good spot to leave it. Plus I need a bit more time to design the idea of what will be happening after. By the way, not sure if I mentioned this earlier but Gohan deepens his voice quite a bit when he's the Gold Fighter as well as Mr. Satan did spout shit about Goku winning his fights with the famous "light tricks." Anyway enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

It was Friday. Finals started on Tuesday and went till Friday of next week. So of course, everyone was cramming. Well, except for Gohan that is. Gohan spent lots of time helping those who had no idea what they were doing as well as the occasional jog around the school. That is until Videl and Erasa both came to him for some help.

"The teacher has been able to explain most of it, but the rest of it he's no good at explaining." They explained. "Actually I'm quite surprised at times that he still has a contract."

Gohan accepted without hesitation. It was 'No problem.' he said. And so he began tutoring them of a sort. Then the school day ended and Gohan had to leave to return home and Videl and Erasa were heading off somewhere before going to do more studying.

As Gohan flew over the city his earpiece started chirping with activity. _Now?_ He asked. _Aw man. I was going to play with Goten today...Damn it. _He hit the button on his watch and became the Gold Fighter, powering up in his crime-fighting clothes.

"_We have a subway station hostile take over underway at Satan City Station. Four men, heavily armed, have taken seven people hostage, one of them is believed to be in need of medical attention."_ When Gohan heard the report on the radio, he wasn't happy. Not only had they put other peoples lives on the line, they had actually HURT a person to prove that they weren't fake. These guys, they meant business.

Blasting through the air and fazing out, he was there in a mere three seconds. He did his protocol from before. He floated waiting for Videl. She'd made it explicitly clear that she needed to be put back into the field to get past this trauma. It'll help her. And she'd convinced everyone.

Sure enough, she came through on her word. She landed and walked over to the Gold Fighter and looked at him in a new light. A kind, gentle, caring light. She respected him and was practically in love with the vibes of raw protection that floated in the air around him. She'd never noticed before but after that night at her house, it was impossible to miss.

"What do you suggest?" She asked him.

He looked at her with a funny expression. _Holy shit, she has changed a lot. Not a single bit of attitude in her voice, no challenge. Just...attentiveness? _"What this?" He asked, "You're asking me for advice?" He couldn't help but give a grin. "Oh my, you've certainly improved."

Videl now gave him a sour frown. "Fine then, be an asshole, I'll take the nincompoops out myself."

He floated down to ground level. "Wait a minute." He said, beckoning for her to come back. "Come're I'll give you some advice.

"Here's what you could do to successfully take them down." He began to form his idea. "You enter in from the south east entrance. There is a man there, I've scoped it out already. Since your light and quiet, dash in there when he turns his back and kick the underside of his ribs. Then knock him out in your own choosing."

"Ok." Videl said, visualizing the takedown.

"Since there are only two ways in aside from the trains, I would continue down there. You will be nearing the hostages so there are two men there. This is where I would advise you take something with you, a baton or a taser or anything that can be used as a distraction or weapon. Something that will stun them good. Swing low at one of their shins and when they bend of slightly in reaction, drive the weapon upwards at the chin. Spin around hit the other behind the knees and capture him in a reverse headlock and make sure you knock him out. Otherwise he may alert the last one of your presence."

Nodding, Videl followed the plan.

"The last one is constantly moving, so it's up to you to either release the hostages first or take down the last one."

"Gotcha." Videl said, sticking her hand out to a nearby officer. "I need to borrow your baton."  
"Of course." The officer said, handing her the club.

Spinning it before gripping it firmly, she looked at the Gold Fighter. "Wish me luck."

Flashing her a grin, "That won't be needed, I'm sure you'll be fine." he said.

She ran over to the south-east entrance. Rounding a corner nearby to the stairwell she saw the first man. He turned away from her and she moved in quietly and quickly, just like the Gold Fighter advised. Striking fast she kicked the underside of his ribs, taking away some wind muting his cry of pain. She then spun fast the other way, driving her knee into his sternum, effectively removing the rest of the wind from his lungs and leaving him gasping. She proceeded to take down the opponent by sweeping out his leg and drilling him to the ground. His head hit the ground and he was knocked cold. But upon hearing the contact, flashback's filled her head. _Damn it, not now! I must do this! Those people need my help!_ Then another presence entered the area as a flashback to her in her house, with Videl curled up in the arms of the Gold Fighter, his protective spirit surrounding her. This brought her out of her trance which lasted no longer than four or five precious seconds. She hurried down the stairs and sneaked towards the group of hostages and behind the two men.

Hitting one's shin then striking his chin he was knocked out. She followed up with the spinning strike behind the knees with the baton buckling the surprised man's legs before capturing him in a reversed head lock. In seconds the man had blacked out.

Dropping the man she scanned. _1,2,3,4,5,6,7..._ She counted the hostages noticing one was indeed injured. _But where is the fourth man?_ She wondered. Deciding that it was the perfect time she helped the hostages file out towards the exit she'd come through. After making sure that the hostages were outside she began to ascend. Then there was a hand on her shoulder followed by a explosion of color in her vision and pain covered the side of her head.

"Son of a bitch!" A voice hissed furiously. "Everything was set up, all we needed was the cash." The fourth man mumbled as he dragged the immobilized Videl. "But if we can't get the cash, the Videl Satan will do for a pretty trade." He dragged Videl into a subway car and prepared to start the subway as Videl began to regain her bearings. The man continued to mumble things as Videl sat there, still collecting herself, when all of a sudden a fist smashed through the front window of the engine car.

"Hell no, you're not going anywhere." Gohan said, dropping down into the car, clearly not pleased by what this man was trying to get away with, or WHO he was trying to get away with.

"Shit!" The man shouted and drew his pistol firing five rounds straight into...air? _Where'd he go?!_ The man thought. He swung around only to have his hand stopped and fired another round at the back of the car.

Gohan had stopped the man's swinging arm and simply broke the arm, striking it at the elbow before lightly flicking his finger into the man's temple, stopping him dead in his tracks before he could scream. His eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed to the ground.

Videl didn't hear a thing as her ears were still ringing from the gunshots plus everything was still spinning a good amount. Before she could regain her senses and realize what had unfolded, Gohan had scooped her up and carried her out of the car and was working his way up the stairs into the open.

When he reached the top of the stairs, they looked at Videl with worry. "She's fine." Gohan said. "Still getting used to being back in the action." The officers didn't argue as they took this as their cue and ran downstairs with their guns at the ready.

As he heard the officers shout at the criminals to get down, shut up and don't move as few told them their rights, Gohan made sure Videl got some form of medical attention.

"She's got a concussion." A paramedic said. "Not a big surprise really, you did get pistol whipped."

"No shit." Videl mumbled, holding the ice to her head, flinching every now and then.

"You won't be able to do crime fighting for a few more weeks, at the least. We don't want to spring up another concussion right after it heals or make this one worse." The paramedic told Videl. "You must not do anything risky." He told her sternly.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I won't." Videl said, frowning, clearly not pleased with what had happened.

Looking at Videl for a few minutes, Gohan sat nearby. It didn't go unnoticed by Videl as every twenty or so seconds she'd glance over at him to see his warm gaze watching her. Then she'd blush ever so slightly and turn away. Getting up, Videl walked over to Gohan.

"Let's go, I don't want to hang around here. The reporters and officers are getting more weird."

Nodding, Gohan stood up and walked away with Videl as she got her latest jet copter capsule ready. Popping it out, she took off and Gohan followed in his Gold Fighter form.

Videl flew for a minute before landing on the tallest building in Satan City. Since they were so high up she grabbed her jacket and threw it on before hopping out.

"So, Gold Fighter." Videl said. "It's time for you to spill something, if I'm not mistaken?" She smirked slightly. _I've waited all this time for this moment._

Gohan couldn't help but grin back slightly. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her. Well, he did and he didn't. "Alright, I made a promise and I'll keep it." He took a deep breath. "What is it you'd like to know?"

Videl leaned back against her jetcopter, pretending to think about it. "Well, let's start off with this...You know how your Gold Warrior friend had knocked my dad twenty feet back with a flick of a finger?"

Gohan knew which question she was headed towards. "Yes I do."

"Well if you're stronger than he is, and he knocked my dad back with a flick, how is it my father was the one to defeat Cell?" She asked. This question had been on her mind for quite a while now and she had to know.

Gohan stood there silently. Suddenly he fazed out.

Videl processed what had happened. _Wh-what?!_ "What the fuck!?" She couldn't hold back her frustration. "That bastard just vanished when he had his side of the deal to hold up?!" She ranted as she marched around.

She heard a noise behind her and whipped her head around to look. Gohan stood there with her father over his shoulder, clearly not feeling the best after travelling so fast where the human eye was unable to see him.

"Mr Satan." The Gold Fighter said over his shoulder. "It's judgement day. In a sense." He dropped the World Champ on the ground and he scurried back in fear of his own life.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" He panicked. "You said you wouldn't hurt me or my baby Videl!"

Gohan pointed behind Mr. Satan. The World Champ jumped up and spun around. "Videl!" He shouted, happy to see his daughter unharmed. "Thank goodness you're OK!"

Videl pushed her dad back and aimed a glare at the Gold Fighter. "Why'd you bring my old man here? I asked you a question."

Gohan looked at her. "I was at the Cell Games." He began. "I was who became to be known as the Delivery Boy. Don't care how, but that was me. My father was a...abnormal man to say the least. He didn't care who it was who was being bullied he would be the one to end it. He protected everything. Including this planet more than once. It's safe to say that he was the most dangerous man in the galaxy and this part of the universe."

Mr. Satan realized where this was headed and backed away, sat down and began taking deep breaths.

"Your father as you know was also a contender at the Cell Games." Gohan said. "My father died at the hands of Cell in an attempt to destroy him that became useless. Cell simply returned back and unleashed more havoc. All the while the World Champ didn't really care enough to pay respects to someone who sacrificed their life to save Earth."

Videl looked at her dad in a different light. _It's true...he never did say one thing to honour those who died during the Cell Games. He just...mocked them. _

"Truth is," Gohan sighed. "My father was several thousand times stronger than your father. My father is weaker than me according to my dad, but he has significantly more experience which levels the playing field a lot more."

Videl gaped at her own father._ I thought... I thought something seemed a bit off but for him to take it to these lengths..._

"Mr. Satan." Gohan said. "It's time for you to tell the ending."

Hercule Satan gathered as much strength as he could. "Videl, I-uh...I lied and cheated!" He took another deep breath. "I got my butt kicked early on in the Cell Games. After the cameras were destroyed the Delivery Boy or the Gold Fighter now, came in as a young boy. He nearly died against Cell and it took team work from his team mates to defeat Cell but in the end, this man defeated Cell and I claimed the victory." He said quickly all in one breath.

Videl couldn't believe this. _Well, is that true?_ "...what the hell."

Hercule looked at his daughter. "Pardon?"

"What the hell made you decide that was a good idea?" Videl said, clearly feeling grouchy now that her whole life has been built on a lie. "Although mom had left, the dojo was running well! We stayed a float and you were known as a strong martial artist!" She shouted.

Gohan began to feel uncomfortable. "Videl-"

"What!?" She snapped turning on him.

"Wait here for just a minute." Gohan said. Suddenly he and her father were gone.

"Damn it!" She hissed. _Oh, me and dad have a lot of talking to do..._

The noise happened again and Gold Fighter stood before her.

"What was that for?!" She shouted. "I still had stuff I wanted to say!"

"It can wait till tonight. You need to get your thoughts together as much as he does." Gohan said grabbing her shoulders. "So calm down. Besides you have one last question to ask me..."

Videl fell silent at the reminder. _ I do... the letter. Thats one secret. Then today...thats two..._

"I feel like I know which question you will ask me next..." The Gold Fighter whispered looking down into her blueish purple eyes.

Videl looked up at the golden haired, turquoise eyed man. "Who-...who are you really?" She whispered gently.

**A.N. Annnd cue the cliff hanger. So I've gotten a job now. (party) Not really, its pretty shit but it's work and its temporary. That and my life this week has gotten greatly more busy. So I'm pretty swamped for writing till at least thursday really. **

**Also I'd like to announce that I intend to end this story SOON. Mainly because I don't want this to die again and me leave you guys hanging. What I intended to do when I started writing this story and how I still intend on having it be is this: How Gohan and Videl got together. The show was great and clearly inspired a shit ton of fans to take it into their own hands for G/V action. I wanted to see the action that helped spark Gohan and Videl to get together without the stupid Saiyaman bullshit. So, take this as an alert that Gohan and Videl are getting together soon and when that happens there may or may not be and epilogue.**

**After that, I may start up a Fairy Tail fanfiction _with_ and OC. (Which I've never done, it'll be quite fascinating I think.) If you support that, let me know via Review. I'll be needing a name as well so if you want to see that story happen, help me out cause I suck at giving characters names.**


End file.
